Dance of the Immortal
by A-Giant-Fan
Summary: Post-Volpina, SPOILERS! An shocking secret. A chance meeting. A villainous twist. As Marinette and Adrien welcome Lila into their gang of friends, wary of her foxy akuma side, a strange series of events rock theirs and everyone else's world; just what if the peacock never belonged to Mrs. Agreste? What if the holder was still out there - and what if they were still searching?
1. Prologue

"Yes. Yes, have the shipment in soon. No, three days I not soon enough! I had hoped you'd understand the meaning of "soon", but…yes, I will wait, but no longer than three days! Alright, good day, then."

Gabriel clicked the phone off and gave a deep, long sigh. "Honestly." He stepped away from the silver table and gazed up at his wife's eternal expression of contentment, hanging in her gorgeous golden realm upon the wall.

"…Adrien, you're going to be late."

He heard his son make a small 'eep' sound from behind the doors before peeking in. "Yes, father, I'm on my way."

As the front door opened and closed he watched his son run out into the limo. Turning back to the painting he pulled it to the side to reveal his safe. Typing in the code he opened the door and stared deep into his wife's lovely gaze, the photo tucked away behind the Tibet guide she had given him not too long ago. At least, he seemed to recall it wasn't too long ago.

 _I believe time is beginning to meld around me_ , he thought as he repositioned the small Peacock feather brooch beside her, _and so it will continue to until I-?!_

He found an empty space on the other side of the top shelf where he had once kept an old book. A book with vital information that he could have never feared of losing – until that moment, when his eyes laid upon where it had been.

"The book! Where is it?!" He rummaged through the other shelves but to his dismay found no clues regarding its whereabouts. "I'm the only one who knows the code! How did it go missing?!"

He took five deep breaths before straightening his tie. "Think rationally, Gabriel. It's simply been misplaced. I most likely left it in my office upstairs. Yes, it's fine." He made sure nothing was sticking out from underneath his tie before closing the safe and placing the painting back before returning to gaze out the window.

"…?"

At the bottom of the main gates sat a small white envelope he hadn't noticed before. Slowly he made his way to the front doors and opened them. He wasn't one to pick up his own mail, and alarm bells were ringing like mad in his mind, but something about the envelope seemed to will him towards it. Down the steps he climbed until he has crossed the front yard and was standing directly above it.

He gingerly picked the envelope up and, checking for a sender or return address to find it completely blank, opened it and unfolded the letter inside. As he read through the contents his spine went rigid with chills and his fingers shook.

 _To Tibet had I gone in hopes of finding my master, and instead I found myself betrayed by a fellow traveller. We had both come with our reasons, you to mourn and I to train, and yet as we split I found myself shaking with anger at the crime you had committed; for no one steals from the likes of me._

 _What you seek is clear, but let me warn you of the dire consequences – inevitable destruction will befall you and me and all of us if you dare try to complete your foolish plans. I know who you are, but you know next to nothing of me; I am a shadow of your past, but very soon shall I become an unimaginable force of nature. Rest assured, you have never dealt with the powers I have; eyes that have seen and a mind that has felt more than you will ever know._

 _When life ends, it ends. The power you took from me will not give aid. This is your first and final warning, Agreste, and I will stop at nothing to take back what is rightfully mine. I have nothing to lose – you have everything._

 _I will find her, and Povas will return._

Gabriel read over the threat three times before he could get a grip on his nerves. The envelope had dropped from his hands onto his shoes. The letter was beginning to scrunch up. "Who does he think he is…?" He looked up through the gates almost instantly, the road void of cars and pedestrians, and his heart stopped.

He stared right into the most terrifyingly vibrant icy eyes he'd ever seen.

"…You."

Across the street stood a young man, dark hair, short and modern under the hood of his thick black sweater. Gabriel couldn't look away; there was a subconscious pull towards them, and he wasn't about to let a mere boy show him up. They kept their stare as one for the longest moment of his life.

"…It's too late," Gabriel called out to him, his anger rising, "I own the brooch! And I will own the others soon enough!"

The stranger didn't reply.

"Back then, you were too weak! Do you honestly think you can take this from me?!"

Silence.

"…Answer me!" Gabriel gritted his teeth at the loss of composure he was facing against the likes of the young man.

The hue of his eyes fell just short of ocean blue, but gleamed all the same. Gabriel had seen that gaze before.

 _The plane was just leaving the Tibetan airport…and there you were, my rival, glaring at me from the ground as I took what I must keep._

"I will not let you win," he announced to the stranger, "you were foolish enough to show such weakness, and you will always be the fool."

The sound of an incoming vehicle lit the silence, but not before the stranger mouthed out something he couldn't quite make out. And then a large moving truck passed between them, hiding them from each other's view –

And then he was gone, without a trace, pedestrians once again coming and going as cars drove past. Eyes turned to Gabriel as he straightened his jacket collar and headed inside, still clinging to the letter. He shut the front doors behind him and scowled.

"He knows I'm going to succeed. I can't allow one pathetic excuse of a wannabe hero stop me." He glanced down to read over the letter again, only to find that he had ripped it in two in his anger. He shredded and tossed it into the nearest garbage bin, inside the envelope, and returned to the room with his wife's golden painting.

"He must have found a way to get the book," He slammed his hands down on the table, eyeing the painting, "using his apparent knowledge he claims is so superior to mine…but there's nothing to worry about…!"

His eyes widened. He came to realize just what the young man had mouthed to him, and it turned his insides upside down.

 _All's fair in love and war._

"…Alright, Povas," Gabriel gave his wife the best smile he could muster under the stress of the situation, "you want a war?"

"You've got one."


	2. ProtectLilaAtAllCosts2k16

**~TWO WEEKS LATER~**

"Marinette! Marinette!"

Marinette turned and smiled. "Oh, Lila, hey!"

It was another bright and warm school day, and as Marinette and Alya were on their way to first period, they stopped at the bottom of the stairs to wait for Lila, the newest student of their class. "Did you hear the news?"

"Let me guess," Alya smirked, "you met the President?"

Lila blushed and sheepishly looked away. "Alright, alright, I get it! I promise, no more phony lies!"

"Only real ones?"

Lila snickered and pulled her phone out. "You guys have to come with me to see this!"

Marinette couldn't have been smiling any harder. After the fiasco with Volpina a few weeks before, she had been afraid that things with Lila wouldn't have worked out. Sure, she wasn't a fan of Ladybug, and that was going to take some time…or, a lot of time, but she knew that. Being Lila's friend either way was good enough for her, especially since she had given up trying to lie her way into being popular; her eager (and sometimes devious) personality did it all for her.

 _Besides, as long as I'm her friend, there's less chance of her becoming Volpina again, right? I'm never sure anymore when she's going to turn._

"Isn't it exciting?" She could barely stand still. "The one and only _Eye of Hera_ is coming to perform here in Paris! _Tomorrow night_!"

As she and Alya began to squeal over the phone, Marinette hid her own excitement by opening her sketchbook and flipping through the pages until she came upon one of her latest designs. It was influenced by Eye of Hera's style of black light break dancing, sleeveless and using bright outlines against dark attire.

 _I'm actually going to see him, Marinette giggled to herself, how lucky can one girl get?_

* * *

The school day went by pretty fast after getting the news, and as soon as the final bell rung everyone was back down on the front steps, discussing with great enthusiasm the arrival of _Eye of Hera_.

"I can't wait," Rose spoke to Juleka and Mylene, "I hear that he donates forty percent of his earnings to charity!"

"His moves are incredible," Kim flexed beside Max and Ivan, "maybe not on par with mine, but close enough!"

"I can't wait any longer," Alya hopped down the steps and ran off, "I have to get ready for tomorrow! I'm going to film the entire thing!"

Lila sighed dreamily. "I find it so enamouring how no one knows what he really looks like."

"That's right," Marinette listed off her fingers, "all we know is that he's one of the best dancers in the world. His name is Graham, he is 19 years old, and his favourite snack is watermelon. Beyond that, he's so mysterious."

"Mystery is all part of the charm," Lila nudged her shoulder, "just like a certain prize we both know. Care to see who can ask him out to the show first?"

 _Honestly_ , Marinette moaned as Adrien walked out of the school with Nino and Nathanael, _as if Chloe wasn't enough of a rival. Now that Lila is so open about it, I need to be on my toes – like a dancer!_

"Hey, Adrien," Lila cooed to him as she waved, "you excited for tomorrow, too?"

"Y-Yeah!" Marinette waved as well, nearly toppling down the stairs. "It's going to be great, right?"

"Are you kidding?" Nino gave a big thumbs up. "It's going to be off the hook. And guess what? Nathanael has been hired to draw the posters for _Eye of Hera_ 's American tour!"

Everyone gasped and began rapidly firing questions at the redheaded boy, whose cheeks went nearly as tomato as the bangs that hid his eye.

"Who hired you? When?"

"Are you actually going to meet him?"

"Are you going to see his real face?"

"Excuse me," Chloe hollered from the top of the stairs, Sabrina holding up bright red tickets, "but the only person who's going to see his true self is _moi_!"

"That's right! Chloe has V.I.P tickets and a backstage pass, thanks to the Mayor."

As she sauntered past them she gave Lila a quick look over. "You do know there's going to be a dress code there, right?"

"Thanks for the input," Lila countered with a sneer, "but I'm pretty sure the only thing you should be giving that nonsense to is a mirror."

"Ha-ha, yet another fond lie, I see." She and Sabrina made their way down to her limo and, slamming the door shut, drove off just as Adrien's limo arrived. Nino escorted Nathanael out of the group towards Adrien and the two girls.

"So, Adrien, I was wondering," Lila swayed on her heels, "if you'd like to join me at the show tomorrow night?"

He gave a toothy grin. "That'd be great, Lila."

Marinette did all she could to hide her irritation as Lila walked Adrien to his limo. _Keep it together, girl, you can get her back…maybe a playful grass whistle behind the back tomorrow._

"Uh, Marinette?"

She turned back to Nathanael as he smiled. "I was wondering if, you know, you'd like to…well, I'm allowed to take two guests with me behind the stage, and I already invited Nino, and thought…if you didn't mind…"

"M-Me?!" She didn't know how to respond. "I…I'd love to! Thanks a bunch, Nathanael…but, why did you let Chloe take all the glory of being able to go backstage?"

"The last thing we need is to see her akumatized, right?"

 _Man, he's good._

"This is great!" Nino waited for the rest of the class to disperse. "You, Nathanael and I are going to go backstage – I totally want to meet the DJ – and aside from Chloe and Sabrina, I think Adrien is getting a V.I.P ticket, too! Maybe Lila will join us!"

"And Alya?"

"Its fine," Lila winked as Adrien's limo drove off, "there are rumours that _Eye of Hera_ is a big follower of Alya's blog. There's no way he's going to pass up a chance to meet the creator."

 _This is amazing_ , Marinette thought as Lila watched Nino give Nathanael a quick fist pump, _tomorrow is going to be so epic, I can just feel it!_


	3. DateDateDate Did I Mention a Date!

Come the following day after school, Marinette was eagerly waiting outside her family's bakery. Alya was meeting up with her and Lila to plan out where the best place to shoot from will be for Alya's phone.

"Say, Marinette," Tikki poked out of her satchel, "I think it's real swell how you and Lila are getting along."

"I know, Tikki," she rolled her eyes, "I just wish she wasn't so…so flirtatious around Adrien!"

"Think of it as friendly competition."

"It isn't competition when my rival is practically an Italian model herself!"

"Don't put yourself down so much, Marinette. Adrien is bound to see your true colours soon, and when he does, they'll be no doubt in his mind!"

She gave Tikki a quick tickle of her head before closing the satchel, Lila coming across the street. "Marinette, good! I have a favour."

"What is it?"

Lila squirmed around in her boots. "Well…I want you to go on this date with Adrien."

"…Wh-wh-what?! Just like that?!"

"You see, I have this rash," she pointed to her arm where part of the sleeve covered, "and I don't want Adrien catching it. Can you imagine the toll it'd take on his career?"

"Oh, yeah, that'd be…wait a minute…" she gave Lila a deep squint, "Lila. Are you…?"

"…Oh, fine," her shoulders slumped, "forget the lie. The truth is, and I mean it this time…I was hoping…I was hoping to…go…with…Nathanael?"

A tornado couldn't have knocked the wind out of Marinette's gut as hard as what Lila had just told her. "…You…you want to be with Nathanael instead of Adrien?"

"…Yes." She regained her straight posture and placed her hands on her hips. "Is there a problem?"

"No, I…it just took me by surprise. Nathanael is a great guy. You know," she leaned in to Lila's ear, "he used to have a big crush on me. It got him akumatized, but luckily Ladybug was there to save him. Now he likes to make comic book drawings of her in action."

"Hmph!" Lila crossed her arms and frowned. "I'll have to save him from his delusions."

"…Lila, is Ladybug really that bad in your opinion? She is the superheroine of Paris. Whatever she did, I'm sure she regrets it."

"As if!"

"…"

Lila's frowned softened, and she sighed. "I…It's just hard for me to get used to her, is all. After she yelled at me in front of Adrien, it really, _really_ hurt. I know what I did was wrong, but…I just need some time."

Marinette shrugged. "Maybe Nathanael can help?"

Lila returned the shrug as Alya came up from behind. "What's going on?"

"Lila is going to hang with Nathanael and Nino," Marinette explained casually, "and I've got a date with Adrien."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…I'VE GOT A DATE WITH ADRIEN!"

* * *

"I'll be fine, Natalie," Adrien placed his laptop bag on his bed, "you don't need to come. I know you don't like _Eye of Hera's_ music, anyway."

"Your father has insisted. Besides," she pushed her glasses higher up her nose, "it's going to be very dark, and if I don't have my eyes on you…"

He chuckled. "Alright. You can borrow my MP3 if you like."

"I need to be at full attention around you and your friends, Adrien. If I may say, you can be quite…unpredictable."

"No argument there. Okay, then, let's head out! I've got to meet up with Lila before the show starts."

Natalie left the room just as Plagg flew out from behind the couch, camembert still on his whiskers. "You're not going to lose me in the dark, are you?"

"I'll just sniff out for camembert if you get too far."

"Har-har, very funny."

"Come on, Plagg, it's going to be a lot of fun!"

"You're going to be stuck with Lila the liar for the whole night!"

"Cut it out," Adrien wagged his finger, "we both know what Lila did was her fault, and she's apologized at least a dozen times. It's time to move on."

"What if she becomes Volpina again? I can still sense some resentment in her."

"We'll keep her safe, all of us," Adrien lifted his top shirt open for Plagg to hide into, "she's part of our class now."

* * *

"Marinette, snap out of it!"

"Wha, wha?" Marinette looked around. She, Lila and Alya were still outside the bakery, but she was now sitting on the ground against the door. "What happened?"

"You sort of nearly fainted on us, girl," Alya shook her head, "now can we please get back to the news about your date with Adrien?"

"Sorry, Marinette," Lila rubbed the back of her head, "I should have known it would be a shock to your system."

They helped her to her feet. As Lila dusted Marinette's clothes off, Alya phoned up Nino. "Hey. So, we meeting at the stadium together? As a group? Cool. Great, okay, see you then!"

"I don't believe it," Marinette stammered, "a date…a date with Adrien…I'm feeling woozy again."

Lila held her up by the arm. "Keep it together, Mari! He'll be thrilled when he finds out."

"…Right! He doesn't know yet? How are we going to tell him?"

"Don't worry," Lila gave her signature wink, "I've got it covered. Roll with me and we'll go places, you and I."

"Let's get there early," Alya jogged off, "we'll walk there! I want to find the perfect angle!"

Lila followed close behind as Marinette took deep breaths. "I can do this, I can do this!"

"Today really is your lucky day, Marinette," Tikki giggled through the satchel, "you're going to be perfect!"

"You think? No," she flustered, "I wouldn't say that, never…really? Well, I, uh…"

"Come on, Marinette!" Lila waved to her. "We're gonna leave you behind, and I'll have to take Nathanael and Adrien out!"

"Coming!" She ran to catch up. "How can you run so fast in heels, Lila?!"

 _I can't believe this is happening_ , Marinette felt like she was running on air, _an actual date, with Adrien, is about to be mine! I've got to find out why Lila suddenly changed her mind…after I keep myself from fainting!_

The three girls headed out along the sidewalks towards the stadium – unaware of the hooded stranger watching them from afar, his gaze never faltering.

"…The wheels are turning, HawkMoth. Are you going to be able to keep up?"


	4. Time to Get Your Groove On, Girl

"It. Looks. AMAZING!" Lila gawked at every detail of the stadium: where the large stage was, where the lights hung, and where they would be soon standing amongst the rest of the crowd. "And at last our group is together! I so don't want to end up on my own."

Marinette and Alya chuckled as Nino, Nathanael and Sabrina verified the tickets. Chloe was on a ramble to Adrien about how hard her father had worked to get her the V.I.P ticket, and how they should frame both of theirs on their walls as keepsakes.

"I'm going to head up that way," Alya grabbed Nino by the arm and tugged him along, "let's go, director."

"Chill, Alya, we got plenty of time!"

"We should keep to the front of the crowds," Sabrina explained the game plan while Chloe fixed her pigtail for the umpteenth time, "I got these glow in the dark bracelets for all of us. Chloe, of course, gets the gold one, and I'll take the bronze."

"Here, Adrien," Chloe did up another bracelet around his wrist, "you can have the silver."

"Thanks, Chloe."

"Here," Sabrina gave Marinette the pink, Lila the red and Nathanael the blue, "Nino has green and Alya has white. Once the show begins, we won't be able to lose each other."

"Unless we aren't the only ones wearing bracelets."

Chloe sniggered. "Don't worry, Marinette, we'll hear your terrible dancing and come find you."

"Gee, Chloe," Lila wrapped the bracelet around her arm, "I didn't know you were an expert."

"O-Of course I am! I'll have you know that I-"

"It'll be great watching you for reference in gym next week. After all, the dance unit is next."

Chloe fell silent, and Marinette could see Adrien suppressing a snort.

 _I wish we had more moments like these…_

"Adrien," Mr. Agreste's assistant walked up with a clipboard in her hands, "your father has arranged for you and your chosen friend to be allowed back stage to meet and greet with Eye of Hera once the show is over; you are to be home directly after."

"Thanks, Natalie, and don't worry, I won't dawdle."

As Natalie returned to the back of the stadium to talk with the security guards, Nathanael brought out his sketchbook and pencil. "I should start looking for inspiration before it gets too dark."

Lila gave Marinette another nudge. "Time for put my plan into action." She stepped between Adrien and Nathanael and sighed. "It's too bad you won't be meeting the real _Eye of Hera_ , Nathan."

"I knew it," Chloe laughed and walked off, Sabrina close behind, "only the best of the best are allowed such fantastic meetings."

Marinette gave him a sad glance. "I'm sorry to hear that, Nathanael."

"Oh, I never planned to meet him."

"Uh…oh."

"Nino and I are going back to meet the coordinators and the DJ, but Graham will be in his private room. I'm sorry that you can't see him, either, Marinette."

"It's fine, really. I'm just honoured you decided to let me come."

"Too bad," Lila wiped away a nonexistent tear, "and Mari has such amazing designs that even Graham would have found divine. I don't know if I could ever do them justice. Oh, well, I guess me and Adrien will have to do our best."

Adrien looked from Lila to Marinette to Nathanael, then back to Lila. "…Say, uh, Lila?"

"Yes, Adrien?"

"I was wondering," he twiddled his fingers, "I don't want to hurt your feelings, but…do you think that maybe I could…"

"Take Marinette with you to meet Graham? Adrien," she gave him a quick squeeze, "you're a genius! You two should definitely be together for this. What do you think, Nathanael?" She leaned over close to him. "Mind if I join you? And Nino, of course."

Nathanael's cheek went rose, and the gears in Marinette's brain clicked together. "S-sure, Lila. You don't mind missing the chance to meet your idol?"

"If I get to spend time watching you work…well," it was Lila's turn to fumble, "I think that's more than enough."

 _…Oh. My. Gosh…Alya's gotta know about this._

* * *

"Five minutes, people, five minutes!" A loud spokesperson called out to the bustling crowd from the stage. "Please keep together, the show's about to start!"

The sky had taken a beautiful purple shade as evening came, and Marinette was too busy keeping it together to feel the chill. Inches to her left was Adrien, swaying to the music. He had clearly not been too one too many dances, but the way he grinning and looking around as though the world was before him made her heart skip at least five beats.

"No matter where I go," Alya admitted from her right, "up front with my friends is the only place to shoot this thing."

"Totally," Lila and Sabrina were making the most of the room up front by swinging around each other, "we've got the best place in all of Paris right now!"

Chloe bumped her hip against Adrien's, but he was far too enthralled in the noise of everyone around them to notice. Nino and Nathanael were waving their arms around as the spokesperson had the spotlights around them switch off, one by one.

 _My first sort of date_ , Marinette shared a long look of excitement with Adrien, his eyes wide and ready to take everything in, _with Adrien…does he…does he think it's a date, too? I might be alone in this, and if he finds out he's going to think I'm weird, and he's going to avoid me, and I'm going to have to change my name and grow a moustache and leave the country and buy a ticket to space and-_

"Marinette?"

"Uh, y-yes, Adrien?"

He gave her and her alone his most proud smile. "I'm glad I'm here with you."

"…"

 _Ohgoshohgoshohgoshohgoshohgoshohgoshohgoshohgosh-_

"Ladies and gentlemen," the spokesperson's bright orange jacket glimmered under the last light, "are you ready?"

"YEEESSS!"

"I said, are you ready?!"

"YYEEEEEESSSSS!"

"Then let us begin! I introduce you, Paris, to the one, the only… _EYE. OF. HERAAAAAAA_!"


	5. Party Rockin' on the Stage Tonight

The Spokesperson disappeared. The last light went dark. The crowd cheered and cheered until a silence fell, save for the occasional mumble. There was a rumble coming from the stage.

"…Hey," Adrien poked Marinette's arm, "is everything alright?"

"It's one of Graham's dramatic entrances. Don't worry…oh, look!"

She didn't know which was better to watch; Graham's slow ascent from underneath the stage through a secret panel, his black jumpsuit, hood and face cover almost invisible against the darkness of the stage; or Adrien's slowly dropping jaw.

 _If I keep looking between the stage and Adrien, my neck is going to snap!_

Graham stood in the center of the stage, head down. Slowly he raised it to the crowd, and for just a second she could have sworn that he was completely focused on her and Adrien. Then he held his hands up, clenched them into fists, and held them up.

"Eye to the sky, eye to the sky," Lila and Alya began to chant, "eye to the sky, eye to the sky!"

Soon the entire crowd was chanting, including Adrien, possibly the loudest. Marinette couldn't see, but she knew Graham was smiling.

 _I've seen him perform before, and…it could just be my hopeful thoughts, but I don't think I've ever seen him more proud of anything than his fans. Is that sappy? Gosh, that sounds sappy._

For a moment Graham waited, letting the crowd have their fun. Then he lowered his arms and smacked his fists together. Immediately his suit lit up with a bright blue, his pockets, shoelaces and the backing of his face cover still black; a large decorative eye covered him like a mask. He snapped his fingers, and two more back up dancers, one pink and one lime, ran behind him and took their positions.

And then the music began.

It as loud, it was dropping all the basses, and it was…miraculous. The backup dancers knew where they had to be, but Graham took the whole stage as his challenge. Every flip brought an eruption of cheers, and every whip of his glowing blue gloves brought forth the wave. Alya was doing everything in her power to keep the camera glued to his inhuman movements, but when the time came for his famous headstand spin, Marinette was shocked to find that he seemed to have moved into just the right spot for her to get a clear shot.

 _Was that on purpose, or…?_

He spun upside down for a good minute, something spectacular that sent the crowd wild, before flipping back up to his feet and giving a quick moonwalk. Marinette took a chance and glanced at Chloe to find her near swooning. Adrien was hopping up and down as he whooped. Nino and Nathanael were almost hypnotized by the sound. Lila and Sabrina were laughing and swinging their hips as if tomorrow wasn't going to come.

 _This_ , Marinette gazed at her friends and then at Graham, who was now doing backflips, _this is what I have to protect_.

* * *

 **~TWO WEEKS BEFORE~**

"HawkMoth…he was supposed to be a good guy…like us…"

Master Fu nodded quietly as Wayzz and Tikki exchanged worried looks. Marinette had only been sitting with the mysterious man for about half an hour, but already she felt her whole world expanding, and she wasn't sure she liked it.

"This book," Fu explained, "has been passed down from master to master for generations. It contains all the information regarding the Miraculous and their powers. They are meant to be used to protect humanity, not to harm it. Unfortunately, it has fallen into the wrong hands. I…I'm sorry, child."

"…How did Adrien get his hands on it?" Marinette looked to Tikki, but both Kwami could only shrug. "Where did he find it?"

"Wherever it has been, it is back now. That is all that matter for the time being." Fu held it tightly, as though it would disappear if he lightened his grip. "Things are going to become much more complicated now, Marinette. Are you prepared?"

"Don't you mean to ask if Ladybug is prepared?"

"You are one in the same, Marinette." He smiled and pointed to her earrings. "You have been burdened with a great task, you and Chat Noir. I ask again. Are you prepared?"

"…Yes." She stood and gave a firm nod. "I speak for me and Chat Noir. I don't know if that's right, but…I know he'd say the same thing I am. We will defeat HawkMoth and keep him from collecting all the Miraculous."

"Then you must work harder than ever. I sense a heavy danger closing in on us."

"…A heavy danger…"

* * *

The show was over faster than anyone wanted. As the lights came back on and the dancers' outfits lost their glow, the crowds slowly trickled out of the stadium. Marinette clung to Alya's side as she reviewed her footage. "I don't think I've ever taken a better video in my life! Did you see the way he moved closer to us so I could film him? Way cool!"

"This is great," Nathanael remarked as he began jotting down notes, "now that I've seen it live, I know the feeling it truly gives! His performance was true art."

"It would have been nothing without the music," Nino kindly reminded the group, "I mean, it was off the hook, dudes! Those killer beats are so going down in history!"

"If you're all done yapping," Chloe waved her ticket around, "I'll be heading off now. Sabrina and I are going to personally meet Graham back stage – Adrien, are you coming? You have a ticket, too, remember?"

"Sure, Chloe," Adrien turned to Marinette," you coming?"

"Marinette? Ugh, what- _ever_ , let's just go already!" Chloe whipped around and walked off to the stage with Sabrina. As Adrien followed Marinette grabbed Alya's wrist. "Come on, you too!"

"What, me?"

"I hear Graham is a big fan of your Ladyblog."

"No way, for real?!"

"Lila told me."

"…Well…"

"Alya."

"Alright, alright," they walked off, arms linked, "I'm just being a little bit cautious."

"Ooh, speaking of which, check it out."

They both peered behind them at Nino, Nathanael and Lila, the latter two looking through Nathan's notes. The two of them faced each other and smiled before sharing a four second long stare; then their cheeks went red and they turned away, but their smiles didn't shrink.

"...Girl?"

"Who knows," Marinette led her friend off towards the stage, "maybe I won't have so much friendly competition after all."


	6. Dreams Really Do Come True, Luckybug

"Is this all of you?" The spokesperson looked the group over. "Alright, then. You three, the two with the hired artist, DJ Hamma-Slamma is looking for you, to the left behind the unnecessarily large disco ball."

Nino led the way as Lila and Nathanael took off with him towards the various stage hands. The spokesperson then called over Graham's two backup dancers. "Taylor, Mat, take these V.I.P fans over to see Graham, but keep it short! We're running behind schedule."

Behind the stage sat multiple trailers, but Marinette had a feeling that the deep blue one was their destination. Outside the door the dancers counted them. "Say…aren't there only supposed to be four of you?"

Alya awkwardly giggled and held her phone up. "Well, actually, I only came because I'm the runner of Ladyblog, and I heard that Graham was a fan, so…"

"I'm sorry," the pink dancer apologized with sincerity, "but we aren't allowed to let you in unless you're a V.I.P."

"I'm sorry." Marinette placed a comforting hand on Alya's shoulder as her friend's eyes fell to the ground. The two dancers looked to each other before removing their face covers and hoods, causing all five to gasp.

"You're…girls?!"

"Sure are," the pink dancer, a lovely black girl with creamy red pixie hair, gave them a peace sign with her fingers, "and the only ones able to keep up with Graham."

"Tell you what," the lime dancer, a taller tanned girl with two braids of golden hair, stepped beside Alya, "for all your trouble, I could…give you a one-on-one interview with one of Eye of Hera's backup dancers. If that's fine with you."

"Are you serious?!" Alya almost ripped the girl's arm as she dragged her off around the trailer. "Let's go, let's go, let's go, Mat!"

"It's Matilda, actually!"

Taylor sighed and faced Chloe and Sabrina. "You must be the Mayor's daughter, Miss Bourgeois?"

"Who _else_ could it be?"

"Graham can only see two people at a time, so in the meantime, why don't I give you a tour?"

"Hold on," Chloe demanded, "how come Marinette gets to go in first?"

"The second group gets to see him longer."

"…Fine. For Adrien's sake, I'll let it slide, but this better be one interesting tour."

As Taylor led the two girls away to find the tour guide she gave Marinette and Adrien a quick wink.

 _Such sacrifice_ , Marinette thought as Adrien knocked on the trailer door, _and to think she's dealing with Chloe after almost three hours of dancing_!

"Mr. Graham? Hello?" Adrien shuffled beside Marinette. "Maybe he doesn't want to see us?"

"Ow, ow!"

"Hm?" Marinette heard a voice from behind the door. Valiantly and without a second thought she walked in front of Adrien, opened the door and barged in to find it spacious, neat and made of fine brown marble, with leather furniture and Graham, standing in the center, his face still covered; his fingers were tangled up by colorful string.

"…Um…mister Graham, sir?"

"…I, uh," he sighed, "haven't tried the cat's cradle in years. Guess I'm a little rusty."

Marinette began to snicker until Adrien burst into laughter, and soon the three of them were laughing. She walked over and in seconds had him free before taking and wrapping the string up and placing it on the couch. "Thanks."

"So, could I ask why you were trying out the cat's cradle?"

"I was occupying myself until you guys came, and my CD player is jammed…hey…are you…yeah, you are! The girl Jagged Stone was telling me about!"

"M-Me?" Marinette backed up into Adrien as Graham pulled out the CD cover she had designed. "O-Oh, yes that was me."

"Astounding. I've never seen such a design." He held it up. "Nice touch with the sticker."

"That's not all," Adrien bragged as he held her shoulder, "Marinette is an amazing fashion designer."

"This coming from the son of _the_ Gabriel Agreste? No further proof needed."

"She has great drawings, too!"

Marinette could see the two of them were waiting for her to bring her book out, but she had forgotten to bring it in all the excitement. Her satchel rustled, and she thanked Tikki silently for reminding her. Adrien's hand on her shoulder had nearly sent her sprawling.

"I don't have all of them, but," she opened the bag and had Tikki secretly hand her three rolled up drawings of dancer outfits, "these are some of the newer ones, if you'd like to see them."

Graham took hold of them and looked the sketches over. Adrien gave Marinette a reassuring pat before taking in the trailer's clean appearance.

"…These are…professional."

"N-No, I swear," Marinette could see this was going somewhere bad, "I didn't steal them, I made them myself!"

Graham didn't say anything. Instead, he slid the face cover back into the neck of his jumpsuit and removed his hood, leaving Marinette gawking. "…You…so this is what you really look like…wow…"

He had blaringly bright blue hair done up in a think braid over his shoulder, and his eyes were a deep orange, reminding her of Juleka's. She especially loved the dark, dark freckles across his nose. He was cute. Not what she had ever suspected, but cute, like his personality.

"Neat hair," Adrien commented to break the silence, "is that natural?"

"No. I used to be a redhead, but I love the colour blue. I've been growing it out ever since I dyed it. Now, about these," he handed Marinette her drawings back, "I need you to see somebody. I know they're yours, and I believe you have the very skills Jagged Stone was bragging about."

"W-Who am I to talk to?"

He smiled. "My costume designer, the petite woman with the large pear sunglasses on stage. I think you have some ideas that I as a professional could never ignore. Find Taylor and have her introduce you."

Marinette felt her legs turn to jelly. "R-R-Really? Me? Design for you? I…I'll do it! Yes!" She turned to Adrien. "Do you mind?"

"No way," he replied, "go for it, Marinette."

She quickly hopped out of the trailer, stopping only to tell Graham that'd she'd keep his appearance a secret, before running off to the stage.

"I knew you could do it, Marinette," Tikki called to her from the satchel, "you're moving up in the world!"

"Tikki, you're right. No more putting myself down! I went to another show with Adrien, got to meet and see Graham, and I'm about to share my ideas with the Eye of Hera costume designer!"

 _Someone pinch me now, because this day is setting up to be a dream!_


	7. It's Gonna be a Doozy, Adrien

"That was great," Adrien watched Marinette run off, "you really made her day."

"I'm quite certain you did that yourself, Adrien Agreste."

"Huh?"

Graham stepped past Adrien and closed the trailer door before locking it. "I'm quite happy to let your friends speak to the staff; I also get the feeling that if they're happy, you're happy?"

"You read me like a book."

"Come, sit," Graham gestured to the couch, where Adrien took a seat, "it's good to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about your father's work, as well as yours. It must be tough."

"Sometimes," Adrien said as Graham took the string and threw it out, "but with my friends by my side, I can handle anything. Marinette, Nino, Alya, Lila, and yes, even Chloe – they're all there for me."

"…Adrien."

"?"

Graham kept his back facing Adrien. "I…I have a confession to make."

"…Did my father make you invite me and my friends?"

"No, no, never…I personally asked that you come. I didn't think you'd bring so many people with you, but…I'm glad you're here."

"…Why me?"

Graham turned and sat beside Adrien and, holding his fist up, turned it and opened his hand to reveal a small object sitting on his palm. Adrien stared at it, his heart racing.

"…The peacock brooch."

It was the very same brooch he had seen in his father's secret safe over two weeks ago, down to the finest detail. He took it and looked it over. "How did you get this?"

"I have a huge favour to ask of you, Adrien, but first I should explain a few things."

"…About…?"

"Will you listen?"

"...You're a kind person, I can tell," Adrien nodded, "so I'll hear you out. It has to be serious if you were willing to let all my friends ask so many questions and become so involved with your group."

"Your friends are great. One of my stage hands saw your classmate Nathanael's drawings at a small art competition held by the school while they were scouting out the area, and when he mentioned you were in his class, I took a chance and gave out those V.I.P tickets. I don't want to manipulate them; each of them deserve the attention they're getting."

"…So, what about this brooch? Where did you get it?"

Graham leaned back against the back of the couch and closed his eyes. "You've heard of the Parisian superheroes, Ladybug and Chat Noir, yes?"

"Of course."

 _Of course._

"Well, did you know that…there are others?"

 _…More…like in the book I lost…he knows?!_

"You see," Graham opened his eyes and gazed at Adrien, a sudden exhaustion overcoming his features, "I have a dear friend, far away, and he…he's one of them. A superhero."

"…You're friends with a superhero?"

"Well, he _was_ a superhero."

"What happened?!" Adrien leaned in, time slowing to a halt. "Where is he?"

"It must have been months ago. He was in Tibet, training, until he began to have doubts. He began to doubt his strength. He was beginning to lose his will to fight; and in his doubting, he lost the very item that gave him his powers."

 _If he's like me and Ladybug_ , Adrien looked down at the brooch, _then the brooch…my father!_

"My father has the item, doesn't he?" He put the pieces together. "He went to Tibet for a vacation. He said it was to search for inspiration, but I know that he had planned to take mom, until she…well, he went, and he still has the ticket and guide book to prove it! And the brooch is with them…does…does that mean that…my father stole it?"

 _He wouldn't…he couldn't…but the book…_

"Adrien, wait," Graham shook his head, "you can't go blaming your father. It was a mistake; your father just so happened to come across the brooch after my friends lost it. He must have thought it to be something he could take inspiration from, or maybe it reminded him of someone. Either way, he isn't a thief, surely."

"…You're right. Sorry…um…did your friend also lose a book, by any chance?"

Graham's eyes widened. "How…are you saying…?"

"He did, didn't he? My father has it. It has information regarding the heroes!"

"…Anyone would take such a book after seeing how important it looked…since it was just lying around."

"Lying around?"

"My friend," Graham seemed distracted by memories, "when I traveled to Tibet for a private show, he was in a mess. He had left the book behind after training and searching for his master, and along with his brooch they vanished…not every superhero is as strong as Ladybug or Chat Noir. He regrets ever leaving it behind, and now he's constantly searching."

"How did he know my father took them?"

"He saw your father near the place where he'd left the book and brooch. When he followed him to the airport, he caught sight of the brooch on his jacket. He had been wearing it onto the plane."

 _Father…was there something about that brooch that made you take it? And the book? Is there really inspiration in them? Or is there something more…!_

"My mother."

"Hm?"

"…My mother loved peacocks. She felt bad for how the females didn't get all the same colours the males did. My father must have…"

Graham placed a hand on Adrien's shoulder. "Only you and I know about this, Adrien. I can't tell you his name or occupation to keep his identity a secret, but I know I can trust you. When I learned that it was your father that had accidentally taken the brooch and book, and I learned about you, I thought that it would be best to simply ask you to switch these out."

"Wait…so this is a phony?"

"A replica, made with real jade. Your father doesn't have to feel the guilt of taking the book and brooch if he never knows. I bought the brooch in Britain, and when I came here I made sure you got a ticket from your father."

Adrien took a moment to digest everything. Graham obviously didn't know all the details, and luckily he had no suspicions about him being Chat Noir; he was a worried celebrity not able to break away from the limelight to help his friend.

"You did all this for your friend?"

"I've known him ever since we were little. I want to see him smile again, and enjoy his life as a hero."

"So he told you who he was?"

"Well, sure," Graham smiled warmly, "we can't expect superheroes to go it alone, now, can we?"

 _…Go it alone…yeah…_

Adrien stood up and examined the brooch. "…I'll do it." He turned as Graham rose beside him. "I'll replace the brooch and bring you the real one…but the book…it's sort of lost…"

 _I'm still reeling from the fact._

"…It's fine. If the book is lost, then it isn't in the hands of evil." Graham shook Adrien's hand as banging came from the door, Chloe's voice ringing through.

"Is anyone alive in there?! Hello?"

"Thank you, Adrien," Graham seemed to let a huge weight off his shoulders as Adrien pocketed the brooch, "I just hope us solving this will keep my friend from travelling all the way here and taking drastic measures in his depression."

"Would he?"

"I don't know. He's sort of…changed."

"Well, I'll fix it, and I'll give you the brooch," Adrien waited for Graham to put his hood and face cover back up before opening the door and letting Chloe fall in on her face, "oh! Sorry, Chloe. Anyway, nice talking to you, Mr. Graham!"

"You, too!"

Adrien closed the door behind him and listened to Chloe chatter at the speed of light for a moment. Plagg peeked out from behind his top shirt. "I guess I didn't sense Arguss in the brooch. It's been so long…sorry."

"No problem, Plagg," Adrien clenched his fist and smirked, "this time, we're going to go back to the safe and get that brooch. We'll save my father's guilt, Graham's friend, and be one step closer to making a new miraculous ally!"


	8. Sneaky, Sneaky Little Kitty

The next day, school was abuzz. The previous night had been a blast for all the students, but it was Nathanael and Alya who were the center of it all. As Chloe chomped down on another one of her shoe magazines in frustration and stormed off, the others had Alya talk about her private interview which was to be posted online the next day.

"It was great," she went on, "Matilda has been with Graham for over six months, and is one of his closest friends on the road! She gave me a lot of juicy facts that you'll all have to wait and see on my blog."

"Uh, Alya?" Alix raised her hand. "I thought your blog was all things Ladybug?"

"It is, and because Matilda mentioned Ladybug more than three times, it counts as a valid part of my news."

Marinette giggled as she watched the other swarm Alya. Lila came down on the stairs and sat beside her. "I'm glad Alya's blog is growing so quickly."

"Tell me about it. I remember when she first started it at the beginning of school. Now it's so popular, even the Mayor is said to be checking it daily!"

They shared a good laugh as Nathanael passed by, surrounded by Max and Mylene. He glanced up at Lila and gave a shy wave, which she gratefully returned.

"Say," Marinette watched Lila's eyes follow Nathanael, "mind tell me about what that was?"

"What was?"

"One minute you're telling me we're rivals, and the next, you're gushing over Nathanael. Spill it, all of it."

Lila averted her gaze. "Okay, okay. When I first came, I totally fell head over heels for Adrien, but after what Ladybug did, I started to doubt myself. Until I met you, that is, and you became my friend."

"Hard not to."

"Ha-ha. Well, while you and Chloe were all over Adrien-"

"I wouldn't say that!"

"Ah-ah-ah, it's bad to lie, Marinette. Anyway, I started hanging out with Nathanael, and the more I did, the longer I wanted to be with him."

"Then why did you ask Adrien to the show?"

"I wanted to make sure I was over him completely…and I think I am." Lila looked up at her, her light green eyes ablaze. "I know who I want now."

"Whoa, easy there, girl."

She gave a short giggle. "I know, take it slow…say, now that I think about it, I haven't seen Adrien today."

"I don't know where he is," Marinette looked to the sky for answers, "I didn't see him after I left to talk to the costume designer, who, by the way, completely ignored my drawings and shooed me off. I guess Graham hasn't really gotten to know her that well."

 _…Where is Adrien? Is he sick?_

* * *

"Natalie," Adrien heard his father speaking to her from behind the door, "I understand you let Adrien meet this _Eye of Hera_ performer alone."

"Yes, sir. I wouldn't have been allowed in, so I-"

"That is no excuse for endangering him! Next time you will directly follow my order, or they'll be the last you ever receive!"

"…Yes, sir."

Adrien hid behind the pillar next to the stairs as the two of them walked out and to the dining room. He snuck into the room and shut the doors behind him. "Okay, we're here, Plagg."

Plagg flew out and through his mother's painting as Adrien pulled it open and waited for Plagg to unlock the safe again.

 _This is for father, and for the sake of a fellow hero._

Once the safe was open he picked up the real brooch and placed the fake inside. He closed the safe, placed the painting back and ran out behind the pillar again just as his father came out of the dining room and retreated upstairs.

 _…Hm…that was sort of anticlimactic…but whatever, I did it!_

Once outside he walked through the gates and out of the camera's possible range. He held the brooch in his hand and walked down the sidewalk as Plagg spoke to him from under his shirt. "Gee, you make a good cat burglar, Adrien."

"I'm not stealing, I'm simply returning a precious item to its original owner. I wish I could give Graham the book, too, but…"

"By the way, how are you going to contact him?"

Adrien froze. "…Uh…"

 _I didn't think that far ahead, and neither did Graham! Oh, great, now what?!_

"Hey, Adrien, over there!"

Adrien caught sight of someone leaning against a tree across the street, face down and arms crossed. They were wearing one of his father's latest releases, a popular black jacket with a hood that absorbs heat.

 _…Everyone is into those…it could be anyone…_

He ran across the street without looking and leaned against the side of the tree, doing his best to act casually.

"…I don't think I've ever snuck away like this before, Adrien."

Adrien sighed as Graham turned to him, eyes covered by sunglasses and his blue hair tightly wound and tucked away. "It is you, thank goodness. Trust me, I know how you feel. Sneaking away from school is not a regular thing for me."

 _I mean, it's sort of true. Chat Noir is the one always sneaking away._

"Here," he handed Graham the brooch, "and I'm sorry for all the trouble my father caused. He didn't mean it, honest."

"I know that."

"What about your friend?"

Graham smiled. "I told him about what you've done. He says that, in due time, he's going to make his way here to personally thank you; Paris might also find itself in the company of a new hero."

"Great!"

"…I also took your devotion to your friends to heart. I'm meeting Nathanael personally, and totally not sneaking away to do it, in a couple of days to look over his designs. I want to be able to share ideas with him, if he's willing."

"He will be. Nathanael's a really pleasant guy to be with."

"Then it's settled." Graham held his hand out, and Adrien gave it a hardy shake. "Thank you for all this, Adrien."

"It wasn't much."

"You know…you'd make a fine hero yourself."

"…Nah, not me."

Graham chuckled and, placing the brooch in his pocket, walked off. Adrien watched until he rounded the corner before breathing normally again.

"You okay there, Adrien? You know what, we need some camembert to celebrate!"

"…Yeah…camembert sounds good."

"And then you're going to be grounded when your dad finds out that you skipped."

"…Yeah…that doesn't sound as good."


	9. I Set Fire to the Rain, or, Tears

**~THREE DAYS LATER~**

"LUCKY CHARM! And…uh…a trumpet?"

"Quick, Ladybug, a plan!"

"…Okay, get ready, Chat Noir!"

"CATACLYSM!"

"Ahh, stop it with the loud sounds, I'm going to drop it-ah!"

"Now, Chat!"

"On it, m'lady!"

"Noo!"

"Yes! TIME TO DE-EVILIZE!"

"Excellent, Ladybug!"

"Bye-bye, petite papillon!"

* * *

"Time and time again," Chat Noir commented as he and Ladybug watched the once akumatized civilian walk away with their friends, "you show your true colours."

"Oh, really?" Ladybug snickered. "How sappy."

 _Sorry, Tikki, but it's true._

Her earrings started to beep, the middle spots gone. "I've got to go now, before I turn back. As do you, kitty."

"Understood," Chat Noir bowed and twirled around, "until we see each other again, my rose."

"My rose…you sure have been chipper the last few hours, haven't you?"

"Let's just say that I have a strange, intuitive feeling that things are going to get better."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know," he waved her _adieu_ , "maybe there's something in the air; care to catch it with me?"

"Get real, Chat."

"But of course. After all," he gave her one last wink before leaping off and away, "you're the only bug I ever intend to catch."

Ladybug watched as he leapt from roof to roof until he was out of sight. "Sometimes I wonder about him…ah, my earrings!"

Quickly she hopped onto the sidewalk and, slipping behind a mailbox, transformed back into her civilian attire. Tikki popped out of the earrings and into her hands. "We were at that for a long time, Marinette. I'm so sleepy."

"Get all the rest you need, Tikki," Marinette gently placed the now snoozing Kwami back into her satchel before wandering off, "Ladybug is finished for the day."

 _I wonder why Chat Noir was so happy today_ , she began to let her thoughts fall back to her partner's unusual prancing, _and he was practically skipping through our fight. I guess he must have received some great news in his civilian form…whoever they may be…_

As Marinette rounded another corner, she found herself across from the museum. Outside stood Alix, speaking to her father, Mr. Kubdel. As he returned inside with a friendly wave her way, Alix turned. Just as Marinette was going to run across the street to greet her, a blaring firetruck zoomed past, ringing and hollering as its lights went mad.

 _Where is it going…?!_

From one of the buildings not too far off she saw smoke billowing out. She and Alix glanced at each other, nodded and began to run off along the sidewalk, soon side by side as they made a sharp right turn.

"Any idea where it's coming from, Alix?"

"Not too sure, unless…maybe that old business building, used for meet and greets!"

"Good idea! Come one!"

The two girls ran as fast as they could until the sounds of crackling and yelling grew louder. As they neared another turn and made their way around, both froze in their tracks.

"…No way…"

The entire building was on fire, crumbling from the top. A huge crowd had appeared alongside the firemen, police and ambulance. Smoke continued to pour into the sky as officers desperately did all they could to push the people away from the flames that seemed to jump out at them.

 _H-How did this happen? I have to trans-_

"Come on, Marinette," Alix grabbed her wrist and dragged her towards the building, "let's get a closer look!"

"Wait, Alix, I-!"

 _It wouldn't do any good. Tikki is fast asleep and too tired to transform me!_

As they came closer to the building and dug through the crowd Marinette made out a fireman helping a staggering girl out of the building.

"…L-Lila! Lila!"

Lila spotted them at the front of the crowd and, coughing hard into her sleeve, ran over and brought them into a tight group hug before the trio fell to their knees. "Marinette, Alix!"

"Oh, Lila," Marinette brushed soot off her face and clothes while Alix made a quick check of her hair, "what happened? What's going on?"

"Me and Nathanael…we were," she took a moment to cough, "meeting Graham, from _Eye of Hera_. He wanted to see…see Nathanael's ideas. And then the flames came, an-and everything was on fire, and…Nathan. _Nathan_!"

She stood and turned just as the girls caught sight of two nurses beginning to place a gurney into the back of the ambulance; the patient was unconscious, an oxygen mask over their mouth, their hair a mixture of red and burnt brown.

 _...No...Not him..._

As the doors shut Lila tried to run after it, but her heel caught on the sidewalk and she tripped, the vehicle too far gone.

"NATHAN!" She got to her knees and covered her tear-stained face with her hands as she broke into tears. "No…Not Nathan…"

"Graham," Alix surveyed the building, "did they get him out yet? I don't see anyone-"

"Quick, everyone," Sabrina's dad began yelling to them, "the building's caving in!"

The crowd ran onto the streets, stopping traffic. Alix and Marinette pulled Lila far enough away as the remains of the building collapsed. Firemen kept their water aimed at it, careful not spread the fire as they doused it.

"Graham," a familiar voice cried out, "he's still in there!"

Marinette was in a daze as she watched Matilda, now in civilian clothes, try to run into the remains, only to be held back by police. "He hasn't made it out yet!"

 _…No…_

"Graham! Graham!"

 _I…why didn't I…_

"…Where was she, Marinette?"

Marinette got down beside Lila. "Who?"

"You know who!" Lila smacked Marinette's hand away before she could help her up. "Ladybug! Where was Ladybug?!"

"L-Lila, I-"

"I get it," Lila's tears continued to flow as she snapped, eyes aflame, "I lied about being her friend, and it was wrong – but I wasn't lying when I was screaming for my life in that fire! A fire she never saved me or Graham or Nathan from! I wanted to make it out!"

 _…I know that…_

"...I knew it. She's not a real hero! She's a…a…a lousy actress! Only showing up when she wants to! Well guess what? I never want her to show up again! Ever!"

Marinette was helpless as Lila ran off after the ambulance. Everything was going numb. Sounds began to fade and meld. She barely caught anything Alix was saying as she grabbed her arm and dragged her back towards the museum. All She could do was keep up the pace, watching as Lila disappeared through the crowd.

 _…I didn't save them…I failed them…I let Graham…_


	10. All For the Burnt Tomato

The waiting room was quiet, save for the usual hospital sounds of nurses answering ringing phones and trays of tools rolling down the white halls. Marinette sat across from Nathanael's widowed mother, her frail frame shivering and shaking as Mr. Kubdel did his best to comfort her.

 _…Tikki…I couldn't do it…I couldn't save them…and now, Lila, she's…_

"Marinette."

Alix brought back two cups of water and, sitting beside her and placing them on the floor, held out her phone; it had begun broadcasting the news, Manon's mother reporting the recent events.

"Police are still investigating the mysterious fire that completely burnt down a local small time 'meet and greet', where world renowned dancer and performer _Eye of Hera_ was witnessed to have been holding a private meeting with two young college students, both of whom are known to be alive but at present unavailable for comment."

"Backup dancer Matilda Longing recently told journalists tragically that, despite the best of efforts, no traces of Graham, break dancer and aforementioned world performer, could be found in the wreckage, now too far burnt to give any signs of retrievable evidence. She was unable to appear on camera for us."

"Big questions are still left with us today as the world comes to mourn the loss of who was to be considered one of the most popular and talented artists of this generation: who started the fire? Was it natural or an outright attack against the famed dancer? And most important of all – where were our heroes, Ladybug and Chat Noir, at such a time?"

 _If only that other akuma hadn't been around, I could have…I could have…_

"Hey, Marinette," Alix put the phone away and gave her the cup of water, "don't blame yourself for what Lila said. This is going to be tough on all of us."

"…Thanks, Alix."

"Put on a smile. Nathanael will be fine. Once the doctor comes back, he'll tell us that…that…"

"Alix?"

Both girls turned to find Jalil, Alix' older brother, walking into the waiting room, book bag still open. "Father! I heard you had come here after the fire. Is everything alright?"

Alix stood up and faced her brother - and then she snuggled into his chest and wrapped her arms around him, and she began to sob. He gently hugged her and made ever so slight swaying movements. "Hey, you're okay."

 _…I did this…I caused this…_

"Excuse me."

All eyes except Alix's turned to face a lean young doctor holding a clipboard in his hand. "You're the mother of Nathanael, correct?"

His mother nodded, tissues between her fingers.

"You'll be happy to hear that your son is going to be just fine. He's sustained only minor burns, and with a quick haircut and lots of rest, he'll be back to himself in a matter of days. Would you like to come in and see him? He's sleeping, but…"

She nodded and stood, thanking Mr. Kubdel for the tissues. She stepped up beside the doctor and glanced at Marinette. After a moment she held her hand out.

"Would you like to come see him, too, Marinette?"

 _…I don't deserve to…_

"…Yes, please."

"We'll head out now," Mr. Kubdel took Alix's hand, "thank you for telling me about this, you two. I'm sure this was very hard."

"…Yeah…"

* * *

"Yes, mom, I…No, I'm fine, really…I'll be back soon, and I promise…he's doing well…cupcakes? Sure, Alix's favourite flavour is strawberry…Nathanael likes vanilla, I think…okay, bye, mom. Give daddy my regards."

Marinette hung up and put her phone away. She had been in Nathanael's room for over an hour, sitting with his mother who had fallen asleep, head on his lap. He was still asleep, his darkened hair parted from his face and his jacket hanging on a chair.

"…I'm so sorry, Nathan," she sniffled and wiped a tear from her eye, "Ladybug should have been there."

"Marinette," Tikki floated out of the satchel and onto her lap, "it's not your fault. I should have been awake."

"You needed the sleep, Tikki. Besides, neither of us knew…if only I hadn't been fighting that akuma."

"If you hadn't, they would have hurt a lot more people."

"But Lila…"

"Is going to take more time," Tikki floated up in front of her face, "but you can do it, Marinette. You're one of her closest friends now."

"I should have gone after her. What if she becomes - Tikki, hide!"

Tikki shot back into the satchel as an orange figure flew into the room. As they stood, Marinette nearly tripped back over her chair.

"L-Lila!"

"Afraid not," Lila held out her long flute as her fox ears stood up on end, "you're speaking to the one and only Volpina." She walked up beside the bed and stared at Nathanael. "The only hero Paris needs."

"I'm so sorry, Lila, I-"

"Enough, Marinette," Volpina faced her, her eyes dark, "you can't let Ladybug and Chat Noir fool you. Look what they did to Nathanael!"

Marinette gasped as a bright purple outline of a large butterfly shone around Volpina's eyes. "…I understand, HawkMoth. I'll find them."

"Lila, wait!" Marinette ran around the bed but it was too late. Volpina dashed out of the window and into the air, flying deeper into Paris. She leaned against the window ledge. "Lila, no!"

"…Mm?"

"Nathan!" Marinette saw his eyes open. "Thank goodness! I-I…"

 _…I'm one of her closest friends. I need to fix this, not Ladybug…no…we're one in the same. If I save her, then Ladybug saves her._

"…I need to go," she ran out of the room as he looked around, "I have to find Lila!"

"L-Lila?! Where is she? Marinette!"

She ignored his hard coughing and ran down the hallway, nearly knocking out a passing nurse.

 _Don't worry, Lila, I'll find you! I'll save you, whether you want me to or not!_


	11. Knight in Shining Azure

Volpina landed down on top of the Mayor's hotel, taking in the pedestrians and cars.

" _Draw them out, Volpina_ ," HawkMoth spoke into her ears, " _and once you take their miraculous, you can protect all of Paris without their fatal mistakes_."

"I understand, HawkMoth," she grit her teeth, "I won't let them abuse their powers any longer."

She hopped down to the ground, shocking civilians. As she began to play on her flute, a multitude of large rats scurried along the ground, scaring away everyone in sight. Soon the entire city was filled with them, veering traffic aside.

 _They won't hurt anyone_ , Volpina thought, _but they're bound to draw those wannabe heroes into the open_.

"Lila!"

"Marinette?" She turned to find the young girl running up to her before bending and catching her breathe, her pigtails drooping. "What are you doing here? Leave, I'm about to fight for the safety of the city."

"No!"

"N-No?"

Marinette stood and held her arms up. "You've been akumatized by HawkMoth, again! Please, Lila, don't do this, you're better than the akuma!"

"What do you know? All you ever do is talk about all the positives of Ladybug, but have you ever stopped to think about her faults?"

 _All the time. If only you knew, Lila._

"I won't hurt anyone but them," Volpina turned her back to her, "and once they're defeated, Nathanael will be safe – and Graham can truly be honoured."

"Graham…is this really what he would have wanted?"

 _Her voice_ , Volpina looked over her should to find Marinette staring at the ground, _it...it cracked._

"Do you really think Graham would have wanted you to…to fight his favourite heroes?!"

" _Ignore her, Volpina_ ," HawkMoth yelled, " _Ladybug and Chat Noir will come soon, and when they do, you must defeat them_!"

"Ah," she lost control of her hands for a brief moment, "I understand!"

"No…I won't let you!" Marinette ran through three rats as she charged at Volpina.

"Enough, Marinette!" Volpina spun around and with a swift kick, sent Marinette bouncing onto her back on the street. "…If you won't listen, then you're only in my way!" She jumped into the air, holding her flute above her head, ready to swing it down.

Marinette saw Volpina coming right for her from above. "Lila, stop!"

"Don't get in my way!"

 ** _SWACK!_**

* * *

 _…I…didn't get hit…someone's holding me…Chat Noir?_

Marinette opened her shut eyes to find something big, round and colorful shielding her from the sun – and from Volpina's flute. "…!"

"Hey," Volpina growled as she pushed her flute against the shield, made of greenish-gold feathers with decorative eyes on the rounded tops, "what's the big idea? Who are you?"

Marinette took in with great care the stranger crouching beside her, the feathered shield held in his hand by a leather handle. He wore a sleeveless, azure blue suit and matching fingerless gloves; a beautiful Mardi-Gras mask surrounded his dazzling, bright blue eyes, with its hues of blue, green, yellow and sparkles of gold; and three long head feathers hung from the back of his pitch black hair, short and cut neat.

 _…The Peacock…just like in Master Fu's book!_

He stood and brought her to her feet as he shoved Volpina away. "Who are you to stop my attacks?"

"I am Povas," he spoke with a clear, authoritative force, "and you won't be harming anyone, save for me – if you can."

"Marinette!"

Marinette turned as Chat Noir jumped down beside her and looked her over. "Are you alright? What happened…hey…you?"

"Take the girl," Povas didn't take his eyes off Volpina, "I'll deal with the akuma."

"How? Only Ladybug can-"

"Quick, Chat Noir," Marinette interrupted as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "so you can come back and meet Ladybug!"

"Got it!" He picked her up and leapt to the roofs. Volpina watched as they disappeared before returning to Povas; his shield unfolded into layering feathers that he hung from the side of his belt.

" _Povas?!_ " HawkMoth practically screamed the name. " _How?! Volpina, you must deal with him quickly! He, too, left Nathanael to the fires_!"

"I wouldn't put your shield down if I were you. You're going to need it." Volpina twirled her flute and placed it to her lips, ready to play.

"…"

* * *

"Thanks, Chat Noir," Marinette slipped out of his arms onto the ground in front of her family's bakery, "now you need to get back and help Povas!"

"Understood!" He took a few steps away before stopping. "…Um…have you been to see that boy? The, uh, artist from your school?"

"Nathanael?"

"Y-Yeah. Is he…is he okay?"

 _Oh, Chat._

"Don't shoulder the blame. No one has the right to blame you for something like this."

He gave her a sad smile. "Thank you, Marinette." With that he swung up and off, leaving her alone. Tikki stuck her head out of the satchel.

"Ready, Marinette?"

"…Ready. It's time to see who this Povas really is, and save Lila for real this time! TIKKI, SPOTS ON!"

* * *

"Povas," Chat Noir called out as he reached the top of the Mayor's hotel, "hang on, I'm coming!"

 _I can't believe it's really him! Graham was right, he was…Graham…_

Chat Noir slowed to a halt on top of the white banister surrounding the roof. "I…oh…"

Volpina was on her knees, breathing heavily and glaring at Povas, who stood, holding her flute. Her necklace seemed to weigh her neck down as she let her eyes fall to the ground before she pounded it with her fists. "How are you so strong?! I'm the one with super strength!"

"We all have increased stamina and strength, Volpina," Povas examined the flute, "your illusions are your specialty; something you can't do without the flute."

And so he took the flute – and snapped it over his knee.

"Wait," Chat noir pointed to the necklace, "her akuma is in the necklace, not the flute!"

"I understand," Povas replied as he took one part of the flute, its broken end sharp like a spear, "but now she won't be nearly as much trouble." Taking the part, he aimed at Volpina, who rose and started to turn –

And threw right at her chest.

"No!"


	12. Chloe and a Peacock Makes Things Right!

"There they are!" Ladybug whipped her yo-yo out and swung over onto the hotel banister. "Chat, I-?"

Chat Noir was beside Volpina, who with wide eyes was clutching her chest, not in pain but in shock. To the far side on the banister, her necklace hung from a broken piece of her flute. Povas was holding the other piece as he spotted Ladybug.

"You may break the necklace and clean the akuma now, Ladybug."

"Uh…yes, right." She walked over and, taking the necklace, threw it to the ground, shattering it. The small purple butterfly came out and tried to flee.

"That's enough from you, little akuma." She swung her yo-yo out and caught it up. "Time to de-evilize!" As she brought the yo-yo back, she opened it up, the small, not white butterfly lunging into the air. "Bye-bye, petite papillon."

Since I haven't used my lucky charm yet, she tossed her yo-yo up into the air, her backup cleaner, "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!"

The tiny bugs swept over the city, clearing away every scuff in the grass and dent in the hotel roof. Volpina fell to her knees and returned to her normal self.

 _I…I've never had to clean up without using my lucky charm._

"I understand that this is unnatural for you both," Povas stated as Ladybug came over beside Chat Noir, "and I apologize for intervening."

"We should be thanking you," Chat replied, "If you hadn't come…I mean, we could have handled it, but…well, thanks."

"…Who are you?" Ladybug had been through the whole "new miraculous holder" already. "I understand that you could very well hold a miraculous, but…"

"I do," he pointed to a small peacock brooch on the left side of his waist, attached to his belt, "and I assure you, it's very real."

Chat Noir blinked a few times. "...A brooch...on your waist? Fashion no-no."

"Chat Noir," Ladybug hissed as Povas cocked an eyebrow, " _not_ important right now." She had so many questions she feared they would pour out her ears. "Just who are you? Where did you come from and where have you been? How did you defeat Volpina so easily? Do you know anything about HawkMoth? What are your real powers, and-"

"Whoa, Ladybug," Chat Noir placed a hand on her shoulder, "give him some space. He just took down an akuma."

"I…I'm just being cautious."

"I know, and I love you for it."

She rolled her eyes. "Then tell me just one thing for now, Povas: do you have the power to cleanse akuma?"

"Yes."

 _Just like Master Fu told me. The peacock is the only other one who can, but his costs more than mine..._

"Then why did you ask me to do it?"

"Amazing."

All three turned as Lila stood. She grabbed her necklace and tucked it into her pocket before turning to glare at them again. "Absolutely amazing. A villain who does nothing but make illusions takes three heroes to defeat, but when a building is on fire, not one of you show up to even try and help? Just what kind of heroes do you think you are? Nathanael is in the hospital, and Graham is…is…!"

Voices could be heard from below. Ladybug walked over to the banister to see the news, including Manon's mother, waiting for them to come down, cameras aimed at her as the crowd gathered. She even saw Chloe, looking up at her with an expression of confusion and sadness.

"Chat Noir, bring her down." Povas stepped over and held Ladybug's hand. "Let's go."

"…I'm not ready…!"

It was too late. He pulled her up over the banister and together they landed in front of the reporter, Chat Noir close behind as he let Lila run into the crowd beside Sabrina.

"Ladybug, Chat Noir," Mrs. Chamack held her microphone up, "where were you during the large fire that occurred this morning? What held you up? Do you have any information regarding the outcome of famous idol Graham, of Eye of Hera?"

 _No…I don't want to be here right now...what do I say?_

"This is all on me."

"Huh?" Ladybug, Chat Noir and the entire crowd gasped in unison as Povas stepped forward. "Uh, and who would you be?"

"I am Povas, the newest hero of Paris."

Ladybug caught sight of Alya holding her camera out through the crowd as everyone began throwing questions Povas' way until he held his hand out in front to bring forth quiet. "Allow me to explain."

"Please do."

"For years now I've traveled the world in secret, but starting today I wish to be a permanent resident of Paris. You face a tremendous danger known as HawkMoth, and I've come to aid in the fight."

"And what about the fire?"

"I called Ladybug and Chat Noir out on an urgent mission regarding HawkMoth's powers, and in their absence did this fire occur…"

Ladybug could see a deep sadness in Povas' eyes as he took a deep breathe. " _Eye of Hera_ , and Graham, were revolutionary in the world of music and dance, and they were some of the friendliest people you could ever meet."

 _Save for that costume designer._

Povas placed a hand on Ladybug and Chat Noir's shoulders and pulled them close to each other in front of him. "Your heroes, Ladybug and Chat Noir, are the only chance the world has against HawkMoth, and their strength has proved itself more than enough times to gain your trust. However, no one can be in two places at once."

The cameras zoomed in on the heroes' expressions. "Whatever caused the fire today, whether it be natural or intentional, will be found out, but those here and those watching must come to an understanding: blame cannot be placed on Ladybug and Chat Noir."

"This is your city, your home, and you are all each other's neighbours. The police and the firemen of this city are here to protect you and fight against cases such as these. Even with our powers, we can't always be there to protect you, so you must take up the mantle when we don't appear right away."

Murmurs spread through the crowd, and Ladybug feared that they would begin to yell at them, despite Povas' kind words.

"…"

"…I could never blame you, Ladybug!"

She had no time to react as Chloe ran up and wrapped her in a tight hug. "I will never see you as anything less than my hero!" She faced the crowd, and Ladybug feared she might start spewing fire. "And neither should _anyone_ else!"

One by one, people in the crowd began to clap and cheer, until they were all smiling and waving. Alya gave a thumbs up as she continued to film.

Ladybug didn't shake Chloe off. She was too relieved. "…Thank you, Chloe."

"Hee-hee, no problem! Anything for my fav gal!"

Ladybug looked up at Povas, his eyes still losing their lively sheen.

 _Why did he lie? Who is he? And…why does he seem so personally affected by all of this…?_


	13. Daddy Bird's Little Pecans

"I can't thank you enough," Chat Noir told Povas matter of fact, "for everything you've done."

They had left the crowd and now stood atop the school, finally alone. Ladybug had managed to free herself from Chloe in time to join them, and now began to see something she hadn't noticed before.

"…Chat…have you two met before?"

"Uh, no, but," Chat Noir fumbled with his words, "I just...I'm hopeful, and…"

"I thank you for your patience and trust," Povas hadn't smiled the entire time since he had given his speech to the crowd, "but I won't have you rushing to place all your trust in me."

"It will take time," Ladybug admitted, "but I have a good feeling about you, Povas, a feeling I didn't have with Volpina…"

 _I still have to face Lila as Marinette come school tomorrow…_

"Ladybug."

Povas leaned down and brushed a loose bang from her face. "You can't save everyone."

"…Did you know Graham?"

"…Yes, I knew him…he was a dear friend."

"I'm so sorry…why did you lie for us?"

"You were saving Paris from HawkMoth. All I lied about was that I called you. Now, both of you," he took hold of Chat's shoulder and looked them both in the eyes, "do not let what has happened today weigh on your consciences. If you could have, you would have stopped it, but you were busy saving the city, saving thousands of others, from other danger."

"…What will you do now?"

"You two will keep the city safe during the day, and I'll take care of it during the night."

"And if you need us?"

Povas stood. "You two are strong, but only when you're together. If one of you isn't available, then neither of you are. I can take care of myself. If things get too hectic, trust me, you'll hear."

 _I want to know more_ , Ladybug thought as he walked off, _I still know so little…then again, I don't know much about Chat Noir, but…I feel a deep connection to him_.

"Ladybug."

"Hm?"

"Chat Noir?"

"Yes?"

Povas gave them one last, expressionless glance. "Bye-bye, petite pecans."

He flew off across the roofs as the sun started its descent. Chat Noir turned to Ladybug. "…Pecans?"

"A nickname, I suppose. He…he seems so lonely."

Chat Noir turned to her, and in a split second had her in a hug.

"Ch-Chat?!"

"…No one blames you."

"…And," she returned the hug, "no one blames you."

They held in that position for a lengthy five seconds before Ladybug backed off. "Well, I'll...I'll see you next time?"

"Of course. No doubt."

"…Then, I'm off," she pulled her yo-yo out and got ready to leave, "…Chat?"

"Hm?"

She lowered the yo-yo for a moment. "…There's someone I want you to see for me. As Chat Noir or your civilian form, you need to hear what he has to say, understand?"

"…I understand."

"And also," she gave him a sighing shrug, "I managed to find a book being cared for by Adrien, a student at this school. I took it to the Guardian, at the massage parlor, and he's going to tell you everything he told me; once we're both caught up, there won't be anything to speak of...until the right time."

 _So she somehow found my father's book_ , Chat Noir thought as she went off on her way, _at least it's safe…Guardian…Povas knows all of this, from what Graham told me, but…what more does he know? And why do I get the feeling he's hiding something from us?_

* * *

Night came fast, and soon all of Paris was in a deep sleep. Alix looked out her bedroom and admired the darkness around her. After what had happened that day, she wanted nothing but peace and quiet.

 _I hope school is cancelled tomorrow…?_

She caught sight of something green fluttering near her window and, leaning out it, saw a feather stuck into the gutter.

"…Is that a peacock feather?" She turned back to her door. "Dad? Dad? What's the chance of a peacock flying around? Dad?"

 _He and Jalil must have fallen asleep. I haven't seen a peacock around since…wait! The news!_

"Could it be," she smiled and watched the feather sway in the light breeze, "Povas…are you watching over the city, and even after all you've done today?"

* * *

"…I have to," Povas replied to a young girl who couldn't hear him, "to keep everyone, even Ladybug and Chat Noir, safe…to keep what happened to _Eye of Hera_ from occurring to anyone else."

His ability had always felt odd to him. Every feather he plucked from his layered collection worked as a camera which he could look through, and now that they were spread throughout Paris, he had an eye in every corner.

"Will you stay quiet for me, Paris? Or will you reveal secrets…oh?"

His eyes widened. His feather outside the museum showed him a figure walking towards it, looking around to make sure they weren't being followed.

 _And yet it's closed to the public now…I see. So, mystery figure, what could you possibly be hiding? Could it be…ah, yes,_

Povas stood and began making his way towards the museum, working to make sure he showed no signs of expression,

 _So it is time for you to show me your true colours…HawkMoth._


	14. Hawkeyes While Peacock Spies

Everything around the museum was silent, save for Povas' own steps, though they made barely a wisp as he lightly stepped onto the top of the building. He walked along the rooftop until he came to the windows looking into the section filled with famous paintings, including the Mona Lisa.

 _…There_ , he ducked down and peered in from one of the corners, _he's coming…_

From out of the darkness stepped an eerily familiar figure, fixing his tie and entering the moonlight.

 _…Gabriel Agreste. The memories he brings…_

* * *

 **~? MONTHS AGO~**

"Arguss! Arguss!" He ran through the thick rain, stumbling over rocks, unable to see two feet in front of him. "Where are you?! Please, I'm sorry!"

 _Why did I ever throw it away?! Why was I so stupid as to think I could give up this responsibility! Please, don't let it end here!_

"Arguss! Ar-?!"

He saw a figure with an umbrella, bending down and picking something up.

"…No, no!" He tried to move forward but felt multiple stiches in his side from all the running. "Wait, no, please! The brooch!"

The figure seemed to hear him, but as he neared them they ran off. He bent down and felt around the ground.

 _This is the place I dropped her – and he took it!_

"No!" He looked around frantically for the figure, but they had disappeared into the storm. "Please, no!"

 _I have to find them, but…but…but…!_

"…Argus…ARGUSS!"

* * *

 _What is he doing?_

Povas kept his eyes glued to Gabriel Agreste, who took in his dark surroundings below. Taking the last feather from his belt he carefully lifted up the window and let it fall just under the small bench Gabriel stood beside.

"Alright," Gabriel spoke aloud, allowing Povas to hear through the feather, "I came. Now we can talk."

 _We?_

"There are things we need to discuss, Mr. Agreste."

 _That voice…who is…?_

Form the other side of the darkness came a new figure, a thin man wearing a purple scarf and glasses, short red hair now visible in the light.

 _…Is he…?_

"Mr. Kubdel," Gabriel showed slight signs of nervousness, "about the book-"

"You fool!"

Povas was taken back by the man's angry tone. "How could you manage to lose not only the book I found on my expensive expedition in Egypt, but allow someone to _switch out_ the brooch you found on your "vacation" in Tibet?! Within the same week?!"

"I understand the consequences just as much as you do," Gabriel snapped back, "when we made this partnership I knew what I was getting into, and what I have to do!"

 _Partnership?!_

Mr. Kubdel rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Do I need to make things clear again for you?" He ripped his scarf off, and Povas caught himself before he gasped. "I am in control!"

 _All this time, under his scarf – the butterfly brooch!_

It was clipped just under where his scarf had been. Povas watched as he sighed, his shoulders tense. "I spent a lot of money on my trip to Egypt, and it was not easy finding the book and the _key_ to HawkMoth in my investigations. I will not allow your mistakes to stop us from achieving our goal."

"I know our goal as well as you. Once all the miraculous are collected, we can finally…bring my wife back."

"Yes. I agreed to this because I knew you would be the perfect partner. With your ability to gather information, and my power as HawkMoth, we can be unstoppable, so long as we do not slip up."

"Povas has come to Paris. You saw him on the television, protecting Ladybug and Chat Noir. He must have found his way into my home and taken them from the safe; and he went as far as to try and trick me."

"…Are you sure it wasn't your son, Adrien?"

 _Adrien Agreste?_

Gabriel pondered the possibility. "…No. Even if my suspicions of him being Chat Noir are correct, he knows nothing about the safe. No…Povas has the all-seeing eyes. He has to be the one to blame."

"I blame you." Mr. Kubdel crossed his arms, the brooch gleaming. "We will have to retrieve the brooch again, but you can be certain that the book has been returned to the Guardian. For now, continue to keep your eyes on your son, and make sure no one suspects a thing."

"I'm not a child," Gabriel turned, "I can handle a child as pathetic as Povas and his measly threats…but, about my son-"

"HawkMoth will deal with him as need be. Remember, Agreste – this is all for her." He flipped the brooch open, and Povas made out the small picture of a beautiful blonde woman. "She will soon be at your side."

"…Understood."

As Gabriel left Povas leaned back. "I never thought…two people, working together to make HawkMoth so successful. One collects and one creates the akumas…brilliant."

 _This is vital information…?_

"Nooroo."

Povas leaned back in as Mr. Kubdel called out a small pink butterfly Kwami.

 _Nooroo, I'm so sorry this has happened to you._

"Please, master," Nooroo pleaded, "we can't do this. Our power is meant to save people!"

"And so it shall, Nooroo. I'll be saving someone very dear to me…," he took the brooch off and studied the picture, "and once I have her, I'll rid us of the Agreste's forever."

 _What?!_

"Master, no, you mustn't!" Nooroo shook his head. "You couldn't…"

"Oh, sure, it was Gabriel who first used your power, Nooroo, but he knew I was the only one truly capable of wielding it. At any moment I could let him go; I really only keep him around now to keep an eye on his son, and even then my own daughter does a fine job, whether she knows it or not."

"Master…"

"She made a mistake falling for that man," Mr. Kubdel closed his fingers around the brooch and picture, "but when she sees the power I'll have collected, when she sees the _god_ I'll have become, she'll want nothing else but me."

Povas couldn't take his eyes off the maniacal man as he placed the brooch back on. "I couldn't decipher the book, but I'll find a way of gathering the information I need soon enough. We have so many things now; Gabriel Agreste and his undying love for his wife, willing to follow my every command; the girl Lila and her hatred of the heroes, allowing me the power over her as the fake Volpina; and let's not forget my own power as HawkMoth, and my extensive research here in the museum and its observatory above."

 _Unbelievable_ , Povas watched as Mr. Kubdel slowly backed away into the darkness, _he's truly insane._

"I may not let my son place his time into the history of sacrifice, revival and legends of heroes." he left his sentence hanging as he began to walk out of the hall; Povas willed the feather to follow him until the man stopped in the Egyptian section, in front of a large tablet.

 _…Illustrations…of the old Ladybug and Chat Noir!_

"Heh-heh," Mr. Kubdel cackled, "doesn't mean that I can't control life and death. Soon, Nooroo, I shall be the most powerful being in all of history!"

He raised his arms up and began to laugh. Povas felt a shiver run down his spine as he backed away from the window above the paintings, calling the feather back through the window and onto his belt.

 _HawkMoth is two people, and one of them is going to let the world burn in order to get what he wants…even if it means betraying everything he's ever known…I don't like this…I don't like being this similar to someone so vile…_


	15. Up and Down our Emotions Roll

Povas found his way back to the edge of the roof. He watched Mr. Kubdel come out, get into his car and drive away.

 _…There are two players now…_

He made sure no one was around before calling back every feather; they flew up and collected back onto his belt, adhering to the brown leather handle before allowing him to de-transform. From the brooch at his side flew up a small blue bird with a white beak, big green eyes and golden tail feathers springing up at the back. He was back to his regular black tee, grey sweat pants and belt, and dark army boots.

"Arguss, you heard everything, right?"

"I always do. What do you propose, Povas?"

"….We'll keep an eye on them. I only hope that Ladybug and Chat Noir…and Adrien Agreste, if Gabriel is right, can figure it out in time."

"I'm sorry," Arguss hovered into his palms, "I know the price of using your ability is that you can't share information regarding the reveal of identities; it's been that way ever since the beginning. I just wish…"

"Never mind that, Arguss," he brushed through his hair, "we know, and as the peacock miraculous, it's my duty to watch over the other heroes and be there as a pillar. They'll learn in their own time. Until that day comes, Povas must remain the Advisor."

 _Though I doubt any previous Advisor has been as recklessly emotional as I was…_

"You alright?" Arguss nudged him on the cheek. "Don't fret. We're back together now, right?"

"Right…I should return to my guard duty."

"You need sleep, Povas."

He shook his head. "The peacock does not need sleep. What I need to do is locate the Guardian. He has the book."

 _The same book Mr. Kubdel found in Egypt. Had I let Graham reveal that I didn't have the book with me in Tibet, he could have very well ended up in great danger..._

"You could ask Ladybug. I'm sure she knows."

"…You're right," he yawned and gave a warm smile, "but you know I don't have a place to sleep, anyway. Povas needs to keep an eye on the city, right?"

"…You are the night guard, I suppose…okay," Arguss wagged one of her tiny wings, "but tomorrow, you find a big, hearty breakfast somewhere, got it?"

"With what will I pay? Up until now I've been wandering the wild, but in a city like this, you need to pay for everything, remember?"

"I remember…put some faith into Ladybug and Chat Noir."

"I trust them completely. I always have."

"Trust them with your burdens. You have to be a team."

"Not yet. Not after the fire. I'll give it a few days. In the meantime," he pointed to the brooch, "shall we?"

"I don't see why you continually call it a brooch, what with how you've always worn it as a side belt buckle."

"Ha-ha. ARGUSS, ALL EYES ON ME!"

* * *

"You should be asleep, Marinette," Tikki rubbed her tired eyes, "what are you even reading?"

"One of my school books," Marinette replied, holding her novel under the desk lamp light beside her bed, "I thought I'd catch up."

"…It's upside-down."

"…Oh." She placed it to the side and cuddled up to her knees. "I guess…even with everything I told Chat Noir, and everything Povas said…what are his powers like, Tikki?"

"Povas? He has the all-seeing eyes. Each feather on his belt works as a camera connected to his own eyes. It can also be a shield, as you saw…and the weirdest part is that, when he's transformed into Povas, he's…he's…oh, Marinette…"

Marinette hadn't meant to, but tears had started down her cheeks, and soon she was sobbing. "I…I can' just get over it, Tikki…Graham is…Nathanael...Lila…because of me…"

"No one is asking you to get over it, Marinette," Tikki began, until she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. She quickly shot behind the pillow as Marinette's mother pushed the door on the floor open. "Marinette? Are you…oh, dear."

"M-Mom," Marinette looked up as her mother entered her room and came down on the bed beside her, "I should have done s-something."

"Marinette," her mother hugged her and rocked back and forth, "even if you had all the power of…of Ladybug, there are some things you can't do. That isn't your fault. I know it's hard, and you loved Eye of Hera, but the best thing you can do now is remember him, okay?"

"…I could have-"

"Do not relish the past, Marinette," her mother rubbed her head, "care for the future."

Tikki huddled out of sight, listening to Marinette as she and her mother sat in silence, the only sound coming from her sobs.

 _…Just what could have started that fire…could it have been HawkMoth?_

* * *

"Hey…hey, Adrien?"

"…"

"…Why don't we get some camembert? To cheer you up!"

"…"

Plagg sighed. For the past hour Adrien had kept to himself, cuddled up under the bed blankets. Nothing he said could coax him out.

 _All because he had heard about the fire too late. I wonder if HawkMoth…but what would he gain from that?_

"Adrien…I'm still here, you know."

Finally the sheets ruffled, and Adrien sat up, his hair askew and his eyes dark. "…Plagg…"

"Yeah?"

"…I miss her…I miss mom."

"I…I know…"

"Adrien?"

Plagg ducked behind the couch as Natalie poked her head in. "I've been working late and heard you. Are you not asleep yet?"

"No, I…after everything that's happened today…"

"…I'm sorry, Adrien, on the loss of Mr. Graham."

"…Do you think I could've done anything had I been there?"

"…"

Adrien sighed and pulled the blanket over his head.

 _I know what I told Ladybug, but…this is going to hurt for a while…?!_

He felt arms wrap around him. "…N-Natalie?"

"Shh."

"…" He cuddled up against his knees and sat in the dark under his blanket.

 _I knew I sensed something big coming…I never thought it'd be something like this…_


	16. Make up, Cupcakes and Cranky Call

What was once one of the most exciting weeks at school had become one of the quietest times in Paris. Students mulled about with their friends, sharing friendly conversation, but there was no amount of good news that could hide the truth.

 _Two more days_ , Marinette thought to herself as she and Alya sat on the bench by the stairs, _until Graham's funeral. I hear it's going to be worldwide, simultaneously held in over a hundred separate locations._

"The nerve she has," both girls watched as Chloe stormed out of the locker room, Sabrina close behind, "saying such things about the very people who've constantly protected us! What would a foreigner like she know anyway?!"

 _Foreigner…Lila!_

There was no need to tell Alya. They ran off into the lockers and into the girl's bathroom, where quiet crying could be heard. In front of the last stall stood Mylene and Rose, who turned as Marinette approached. She quietly tapped on the door.

"Lila? It's me, Marinette."

"…Go away, Marinette. You don't want to be around me anymore."

"Wha…who said anything like that?"

"No one has to! I turned into Volpina again, and I…I heard from other students. I…attacked you…"

"Please, Lila," Mylene pleaded, "no one blames you for what happened when you were akumatized. We've all been through it!"

"…R-Really?"

"Sure! I became a ferocious monster, and trapped everyone in school with sticky orange goo!"

"I had it bad, too," Rose twiddled her fingers, "I used perfume to control everyone's minds, and almost married an Arabian Prince!"

"Let's not forget Lady Wifi," Alya sighed, "the girl who almost beat up Chat Noir on a roof and revealed Ladybug's identity."

Lila was quiet for a moment before taking a deep breath. "And…what about you, Marinette?"

The other girls faced her, and Marinette had to keep from breaking into a sweat. "Well, uh, I haven't just yet, but it's only a matter of time!"

"Yeah," Alya crossed her arms, "and I'll bet you anything that Chloe will be right there, running in fear from the very villain she created with her cruelty."

The stall door opened, and Lila walked out, her eyes drying. "Thank you, girls. I guess I was just overreacting."

"Not overreacting," Mylene shook her head and smiled, "just trying to face it alone, which won't get you anywhere."

 _No matter how long it takes_ , Marinette became adamant as Rose pulled Lila into a tight hug, _I'll give all the time in the world to letting Lila see the good in Ladybug_.

* * *

"Cupcakes?"

"Marinette asked me to bring them. You like vanilla, right?"

Nathanael smiled and took the cupcake carefully from Adrien. "I didn't know she had gone to all the trouble."

Adrien, Nino and Ivan sat in Nathanael's room, Natalie standing guard outside. Nino placed the box of cupcakes down beside him before wagging his finger. "She told us specifically to tell you that it was all her mother's idea, but that she had a special surprise for you from her own work."

Ivan looked out the window. "You got a cool view here. Nice and big."

"It is nice," Nathanael coughed, "I only wish I could be looking up from the classroom windows…well, maybe not the science class windows."

The boys laughed and chowed down on their snacks. As Adrien finished his, he gazed at Nathanael's darkened hair. "…Say, Nathanael…I don't want to pry, but…"

"You want to know what happened before the fire."

"…"

Nathanael pushed his pillow up behind his back and closed his eyes. "I was meeting with Graham to go over some of my potential poster ideas. He told us to meet at that building so that no one, not even his manager, could bother us. I brought Lila along because…well, she was the first one to give her opinion of them."

"Uh-huh," Nino nudged Ivan as both of them snickered under their breath, "is that all?"

Nathanael blushed. "Well, yeah, and so, um, we sat down around a table and began drawing up what we thought were the best designs."

 _Sounds about normal,_ Adrien thought, _and if no one really knew Graham was there…_

"Lila was hungry, so Graham went out to order in some food under an anonymous name. I brought it in from the door so no one would know Graham was there."

"What'd you get?"

"Hawaiian pizza, Lila's favourite."

 _I'll remember that._

"Graham told me and Lila to go down to the next floor – we were on the top floor – to find some plates," Nathanael's voice became quiet, "and that's when…it started."

"Just like that?"

"We could smell the smoke as we got back up the stairs. The door wouldn't open. Graham told us to run, so I…I dragged Lila back down…but it was too late. Fire was covering the door. The smoke alarms must not have been checked, and…and…"

"It's okay," Ivan stood and came to his side, "you're here with us now. Lila is safe and sound. She must miss you."

"…I have to go."

"Adrien?" Nino watched as he ran out of the room, "go where? Now?"

Adrien gave Nathanael on last smile. "I hope you get better real soon, Nathanael!"

"Oh, thanks."

 _It all seems to wrong_ , he thought as he walked through the hallways to the elevator, _something about the fire gives me the weirdest feeling that…hm…_

He stepped into the elevator and waited until the door closed.

"Plagg," Adrien whispered to the Kwami resting inside his shirt, "I think it's time Chat Noir did a little snooping around."

 _Someone knew Graham was going to be in that room, and that for just a few moments he's be alone. Whoever they were, I'm going to find them, and solve this mystery once and for all!_

* * *

 _Those eyes_ , Gabriel Agreste had to keep from chewing on the end of his pencil as he sat at his office desk, mulling over taxes, _the same eyes from Tibet…the eyes of Povas…why didn't I take care of him there?!_

The phone rang, and he picked it up. "Gabriel Agreste…wait…who is this? Who are…?"

" _ **I know who you are, and I know who he is**_."

"Who is this?!"

" ** _I won't tell. Not yet. Not until the others learn the truth - and they will soon enough. And when that time comes, we will defeat him – HawkMoth_**."

The call ended, leaving Gabriel to listen to the eternal drone.

 _…Povas…you are so different from Ladybug and Chat Noir…even from the first time I truly saw you, I knew you were different._


	17. Sleep Tight & Don't Let HawkMoth Bite

**~? MONTHS AGO~**

 _…You would have loved this place._

Gabriel gazed out the airport window at the gorgeous view. He had only been in Tibet for a week, gathering inspiration from the people and culture, but already it felt too soon to be leaving. He had even forgotten his personal camera.

 _I should have taken photos for you…_

He opened his carry-on bag to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything, and placed his fingers around the small peacock brooch he had found in the rain the night before. He pulled it out and held it against the sunlight.

 _How foolish. To think that boy just left it on the ground…well, all the more of a benefit for me. I'll place it safely away and contact Kubdel._

In all honestly, Gabriel was glad he had given the butterfly brooch to the single father. He had worn it the first time, and it felt as though his soul had been ripped apart. He could never wipe away the horrified expression of Nooroo from his mind.

 _Kubdel will be able to control it far easier than I…just you wait…we'll bring you back._

"PARIS LINE," the announcer boomed over the speakers, "LEAVING IN TEN MINUTES. PARIS LINE, LEAVING IN TEN MINUTES."

Gabriel pinned the brooch to his jacket and made his way to the plane. Sitting by the window near the back of first class he eyed the other passengers as they sat down. He waited impatiently for the ride to start and be over.

 _Even with all the inspiration I've found here, nothing can ease me until I can place this brooch somewhere that Ladybug and Chat Noir will never find it…?_

As the plane started, Gabriel leaned closer to his window; from the airport window he had been staring out of, a young man seemed to be looking his way – right at him.

 _Who is that? Wait…could it be…those eyes!_

They were the same icy eyes he had seen through the rain that night. Gabriel felt a chill run down his spine as the plane rolled away, but the young man's gaze did not falter until he could no longer see his face.

 _He saw me_ , Gabriel sat down and took deep breaths, _and he knows I have it…no, calm yourself, Gabriel. He's just some pathetic amateur. He won't ever be a problem, not when he's here and I'm in the safety of my mansion. I have the brooch…we have the power._

* * *

"That was creepy, Povas," Arguss sighed as he hung the public phone up, "must we scare that man so? He might have a heart attack."

"I might not be able to share what I learned about HawkMoth's identity with Ladybug and Chat Noir, but that doesn't mean I can't shake Adrien's confidence in his father. If Adrien really is Chat Noir, then he may very well be the first to find out the truth." He pointed to the brooch. "Now, back to it."

"Nuh-uh," Arguss shook her feathery head, "not until you get something to eat."

"I won't steal."

Arguss glanced around and, spotting the large hotel owned by the Mayor nearby, pointed. "Let's have Povas go in there."

"Your empathetic skills picking up on something?"

"Sure are!"

"...Very well. ARGUSS, ALL EYES ON ME!"

* * *

"You want daddy and me to sponsor you?!" Chloe jumped up and down in the hotel lobby. "Yes, yes, YES!"

"Wait," Povas tried to speak in between her giggling, "I don't mean as a sponsor. I just-"

"Say no more," the mayor held his hand up, "If you're going to be Povas twenty-four seven, you obviously can't be walking into cafes and grocery stories to get food. I'll made special accommodations in our top floor room. From now on, our highest room will be your permanent residence!"

"…Just…just like that?"

Chloe sauntered over beside him. "You'll live here in the hotel – with me!"

"I don't want to be a burden."

"Burden? Are you _kidding_?! This hotel is going to be famous because of this! Oh, but don't worry, only me and Daddy will be allowed to enter your room."

"…Thank you?"

 _Arguss, once again your empathy powers amaze me._

Chloe guided Povas up to the top floor, where they stood in a large room decorated with red velvet furniture, a king sized round bed and a big balcony. "I'm directly below you," Chloe shut the door behind him, "so give me a call whenever you get lonely!"

 _Strange_ , Povas wait until she left before de-transforming, _I seemed to sense some hostility coming from Ladybug surrounding that girl. She seems kind enough…_

"Wow," Arguss flew around the room three times, "this is far more than I had hoped for! Now you'll be able to sleep, eat and relax!"

"I can't for long, not while-"

"Povas, you listen to me right now!" Arguss bounced against his chest and hovered in front of his nose, her small face expressing irritation. "You've been at this for a while now, so there's no excuse for your ignorance! Constantly staying in costume takes a toll on your body, plenty more than mine. Please, don't do this to yourself. Take a break once in a while."

"…I…I suppose you're right," he gazed out the balcony window, "if only for a little bit." He made his way to the bed and sat down. "I don't think I've ever seen so big a bedroom before."

"I know," Arguss flapped her wings to blow away a tiny cluster of dust near the window, "and to think, the Mayor is letting you stay here for free. Such a kind heart, allowing Paris' new hero a place to rest when he isn't-"

"Zzzz."

"?" She turned to find that Povas was laying on the pillow, fast asleep. "…Good night, Povas. Until tonight."

 _…Have I stretched this out for too long?_


	18. I'm About to Strangle The Emotions

"Sounds quiet enough," Chat Noir hopped down beside the charred remains of the burned down meet and greet building, "good thing they haven't taken everything completely away." He scoured the burnt tiles and ashes for any clues. For a moment his gaze looked off down the road.

 _…The Guardian…_

* * *

"Hello?" Adrien entered the small room to find the older man he had seen at the beginning of the school year, kneeling beside a long mat. "I, uh…this is going to sound strange, but Ladybug told me-"

"To come and meet me, the Guardian." The older man smiled at him. "It is good to finally meet you…Chat Noir."

"You…no way."

"Sup," Plagg popped out and flew around the room, "you got any camembert around here?"

"P-Plagg!" Adrien entered, the door closing behind him as the Guardian chuckled.

"Worry not, Chat Noir. I'm here to explain everything. Now, what was this about you finding a book?"

* * *

 _To think that my father had found that book with Povas in Tibet_ , Chat Noir kicked away some rubble, _it just seems too…convenient. I could be overthinking everything, but…?_

From underneath a tile he spotted something long and thin. He carefully picked up a few strands of hair, and intently studied them.

 _…Bright blue…this is some of Graham's hair!_

"Hm," he rolled it between his fingers, "how can I properly…ah-ha! Yeah, he'll do just fine!"

* * *

"It's a good thing Ms. Mendeleiev let us in here to look over your evidence, Chat Noir," Max sat in front of the microscope, "since my microscope at home is broken – thanks to a certain sports geek _accidentally_ kicking it like a football – this is the only other place to find one so easily."

Chat Noir kept guard at the door in case any other students tried to come in and interrupt. "I have to thank you again for doing this, citizen. I'm great with physics, but this is out of my field of knowledge."

"No problem…here we are!" He zoomed in on the hair strands before sitting back, bewildered. "They're made with such intricacy! It must have been expensive. Really expensive!"

"Wait…what must have been really expensive?"

"Why," Max held the strands up in front of his face, "the wig these came from. Bright blue is a weird colour choice, but…uh, Chat Noir? Are you alright?"

 _…A wig…why would Graham wear a wig if his face was already hidden…unless…_

"Thank you," Chat Noir burst out of the lab and ran off, "but I have to go, now!"

"Uh, s-sure?!"

 _Things are starting to make sense_ , he leapt onto the school roof, _and if I'm right…then I'm about to skin a bird right down to the bone!_

* * *

"…Are you sure this is alright, Marinette?"

Marinette nodded as Tikki looked around from out of her pouch. A car rolled by behind them as they stood in front of the burnt building remains, the streets strangely empty. "I just…I had to see them again…gosh, even with all the comfort and support you and everyone has been giving me, it's so hard to look at."

"I'm sorry, Marinette," Tikki replied as Marinette crouched down and hugged her knees, "these things take time."

"…Did any of the previous Ladybugs make a mistake this colossal?"

"Every Ladybug has made their fair share of mistakes; no one is perfect."

"But did they ever mess up this badly, Tikki?"

"…I…don't remember."

"Yeah," Marinette murmured, "I thought so…I wish I had the power to keep everyone safe…to keep anyone from…ever leaving again…"

Tikki sighed and looked around to make sure no one was nearby. "…?"

From behind the building flew a small butterfly, quivering in the breeze as it neared Marinette's satchel.

"…Marinette, look out!"

She glanced up as the butterfly dashed into the satchel's latch. Tikki dove into the building rubble as Marinette stumbled back up, holding her head. "Ah, no…H-HawkMoth!"

" _Poor child_ ," HawkMoth whispered into her ears, " _Too busy with other things to come and help your dear friends_."

 _I can't_ , she tried to resist, but a deep sadness enveloped her, _Ch-Chat Noir…h-help…m…_

Her arms drooped to her sides, and Tikki gasped as HawkMoth's butterfly outline hovered over her eyes. "No, Marinette – no!"

" _Now, Stringler_ ," HawkMoth instructed, " _I give you the power to tie together the strings of fate of all your friends, so they may never leave you again! All I ask in return is that you bring me the miraculous of Ladybug and Chat Noir_!"

"…Ladybug…?"

" _Yes, I require their power, and if you do not, you won't be able to keep your friends safe_!"

Marinette nodded. "I…understand."

 _This is terrible_ , Tikki thought as a dark purple mist surrounded Marinette, _if this keeps up, then HawkMoth might find out Marinette is Ladybug! I...I have to find Povas!_

Out of her sight, Tikki flew off from Marinette, desperately beginning her search for Povas. "Don't worry, Marinette, I'll save you!"

 _I have to, or all of Paris will be doomed!_

* * *

"It'll be easier as myself," Adrien ran past his mansion, not bothering to check in, "that way I can surprise him!"

"Say," Plagg peeked out from his shirt, "what exactly are we doing, again?"

"I have to find Povas. I think there's more to what Graham was telling me, and if I don't get any answers, the fire will remain a mystery forever!"

"…Adrien."

"Hm?" He turned at the sound of a familiar voice. "Oh, Marinette, what are you…?"

 _…No…no, not her!_

It was Marinette, but she had a grim essence about her. Long red ribbons blew in the wind, attached to her hairbands; her face was a pastel cream colour, an eerily butterfly-shaped white mask over her eyes; she wore a pure white, short sleeveless gown over dark red leggings and dance slippers, tied at the waist by the string of her satchel, now sitting on her hip and gleaming like ruby.

"Marinette," Adrien backed up as she sauntered closer, "wait, this…this isn't you!"

 _She's the last person I'd ever think to be akumatized! She's always so…happy…_

From her pale cream arms, wrapped delicately in decorative red lace, two thick long string floated out of her palms like whips. "Don't worry, Adrien," she gave him her best smile, "once I'm done, you'll never leave; you'll never be hurt as long as I'm around."

 _I need to transform…but I can't get away! C…Can I hold her off long enough for Ladybug to show up?_


	19. Charmed, I'm Sure

"Well, then, Adrien Agreste," HawkMoth watched through Marinette's eyes as she approached the flabbergasted young man, "let's see if you truly have as _catty_ a side as your father suspects, shall we?"

* * *

"Please, Marinette, listen to me!" Adrien pleaded with her as she waved her strings around. "I don't know what's caused you to be akumatized, but you need to fight it!"

"I…," she faltered before shaking her head and laughing, "I'm perfectly fine! I'm going to sew up all of Paris, so no one will ever be hurt again! No one will leave on the Stringler's watch!"

 _I have to distract her_ , he looked around, _and keep her from hurting others until Ladybug…or Povas, can come and stop her_!

He made a break for it around the corner of the mansion's walls and down the road. As he glanced back over his shoulder, he slowed to find no one following him.

"…But I thought she would follow me…?"

"Of course, Adrien!"

"What?!" He looked up as she hopped down from the top of the wall in front of him. "So fast!"

"Come now," she held a string out to him, "once I tie you up, you'll be pretty and safe forever!"

 _I need something, fast…?!_

As she went to fling her string at him, he pulled something small out of his back pocket and held it out in front of her. "Wait!"

"…Th-that's," she stepped back, "…my charm?"

A large square green bead dangled in the middle of the small piece as Adrien gently rested it in his hand before her. "Remember? You gave this to me, for good luck."

"…I…I did…because…"

" _Don't let him fool you_!" HawkMoth barked at her. " _It's a trick! Sew him up at once, before he gets away and gets hurt_!"

"Ah," her arms shook as the strings swung about, "I-I will, HawkMoth!"

 _He's got too much control over her!_

"I'm sorry, Marinette!" bending his arm back, Adrien tossed the charm over her head towards the street, where pedestrians were beginning to look at them with odd expressions.

"No!" She turned and caught the charm with her string before it hit the pavement. "Why would you do that, Adrien…?"

She looked around in all directions, but he had disappeared. "…Adrien?"

"Wow, so pretty!"

From out of a small store walked Rose and Juleka, who admired Stringler from across the street. "I love your outfit!"

"…Rose, Juleka!" Stringler waved. "Wait right there, I'm coming to tie you up!"

Rose waved back. "Great! We'll wait here…uh, wait, did you say you're going to tie us up?"

Stringler placed the charm into her satchel. Then she shot out string after string at the people around her, sowing them up by will to cars, streetlamps and doorways. "Don't worry, everyone will be fine!"

"No thank you," Rose called out as Juleka grabbed her hand and dragged her away, "I do my own sewing!"

* * *

Adrien made it to the park before hearing the sounds of people screaming in terror. "The Stringler is sure to reach here in a matter of minutes! Plagg," he called out the Kwami, "let's do this!"

"Are you prepared to fight Marinette?"

"I have to. It's the only way to save her, and once she's saved, Marinette's charm will return to me!"

 _It really hurt to toss it like that, but...no, think about that later!_

"PLAGG, CLAWS OUT!"

Once in full costume, Chat Noir jumped onto the merry-go-round to find that it had been deserted. "Soon everyone in Paris will be tied up. I've got to end this quickly!"

"You mean _we_ have to end this quickly, Chat Noir."

"Povas!" The peacock hero landed down beside him. "I thought you only came out at night?"

"I've sent Ladybug out on a special assignment regarding information on HawkMoth. Since you were alone, I thought I'd lend a hand."

"…But can I trust your hands? Either of them?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm talking about-"

"Chat Noir!"

He barely had time to duck as three strings zipped over his head. Stringler ran into the park and held her arms out in a friendly gesture. "And Povas is here, too! Wonderful, I can keep you both safe and together!"

 _Why does she feel the need to keep everyone so safe?_

"Chat Noir," Povas plucked a couple of feathers from his side, "I can purify the akuma in Ladybug's place while she's away, but I haven't fought in a while. I'm still a bit out of shape, so I need you to lead, understand?"

"But," Chat Noir cartwheeled out of the way of another string, "Ladybug always leads!"

 _And I don't ever mind it._

"You two are a team, pecan," Povas replied, "she may lead, but if you can't take up the responsibility when she's missing in action, then you'll only weigh her down."

"Come on down, little birdie," Stringler giggled, "I've got the perfect colour for you!"

Povas leaped off the merry-go-round towards Stringler, who whipped two strings his way. Spinning, he shot the feathers like darts, and the strings pinned the dirt as he gracefully landed feet before her. She reached into her bag and pulled out a long, thick sewing needle and wielded it like a sword. "Hold still while I take care of the situation!"

Povas' feathers returned to his side as he pulled the layers up and, whipping it out, formed it into a shield that blocked Stringler's swing. Chat Noir jumped down behind them as they clashed, Stringler beginning to take the upper hand.

 _I need to deal with her without Ladybug's lucky charm, but how? How can I…guess we're doing this the hard way!_

"This way, Stringler!" He swiped at her, knocking against her needle sword as Povas skid back. His claws were of equal strength as her weapon until she hopped back out of range and strung a thick red string through its eye. Tying it to the end she began waving it around like a wand. "No one will ever be hurt again!"

 _Yeah_ , Chat Noir thought as he and Povas backed up, a tornado of string flying over her head, _no one but us!_


	20. Cat's out of the Cage

"Chat Noir, Povas," Stringler waved around the string tornado above her, "from now on, all of Paris is under my watch! Your fates are in my hands!"

She flung the tornado at them, and Chat Noir had little time to react as it raced towards them. Povas stepped in front and tried to deflect it with his shield, which had floofed out to be even bigger, but it pushed them back.

"She's going to get the upper hand sooner than later," Povas looked over his shoulder, "Chat Noir, we must destroy the satchel on her side."

"Without a lucky charm?"

"We have no choice; I sent Ladybug away."

"Did you really?" Chat Noir sliced away stray strings that fell from the tornado. "How can I trust you? I know you haven't told us everything!"

"I'm not asking you to trust me. I'm asking you to save an innocent victim!"

 _…He's right. This is no time to be making accusations, not with Marinette still akumatized!_

Jumping over Povas' head, Chat Noir slit right through the tornado. Stringler gasped before jumping up onto the roofs. Povas threw a few feathers her way like darts, but her quick reflexes allowed her to whip them away with string.

"After her!" Povas and Chat Noir followed her close behind as they swung out and dodged her strings on the rooftops of the buildings. "Chat Noir, give me a plan of action!"

 _Right. I'm in charge this time!_

He took a moment to survey the area. They were by the zoo now, but it had become vacant as Stringler hopped down in front of the panther cage, scaring everyone away. Povas landed on the bend nearby and whipped another feather at her, only for it to be repelled by her needle sword.

 _The needle…the cage…the panther...that's got to be it! Time to trust my feline instincts!_

"Hey, Stringler," Chat leaped down between her and the cage, "care to spin me right around, baby?"

"Gladly," Stringler made space between them before whipping up another string tornado with her wand, "just know it's for your own good, Chat Noir!"

The tornado flew at him at breakneck speed, but he was too fast, leaping out of the way as it smashed through the panther cage glass. The beast sniffed around before bounding out into the open, growling at Stringler.

"No!" She placed the needle back in the satchel before drawing out two strings from her palms. "I won't let you hurt anyone! I will protect the city!"

 _Hard to protect the city_ , Chat signalled Povas to get ready, _when you're the one causing all the mayhem._

With a mighty swing Stringler wrapped the string around the panther like leashes. As it started to back away Povas leapt up over them.

"Now, Povas, the string!"

Povas shot two feathers down, pinning the middle of the strings to the pavement. As the panther fought against its restraints, Stringler found herself unable to break free. "My strings! I need these ones back!"

"CATACLYSM!" Chat Noir held his fist up as dark energy filled his claws. Dashing down beside her, he tore through the satchel, sending it flying back and hitting a tree. From its remains flew out the akuma, trying to escape into the sky.

"I've got this," Povas made quick work of catching the akuma in his hands as Stringler struggled to move, "now, what was Ladybug saying before? Time to…de-evilize!" He held the akuma close to his face-

And tossed it into his mouth.

"POVAS?!" Chat Noir and Stringler (And even the panther) gawked as he shut his mouth. "Are you nuts?! You can't go eating the akuma, it'll-?"

Povas' feathers shone with a new glow, as if they were made of light. As they glittered he placed a hand over his mouth, and with the blow of a kiss the cleansed butterfly flew off. "Be safe, papillon."

 _...I get it now_ , Chat Noir realized as Povas removed his still shimmering feather, _just like how a peacock has the ability to digest poison and bring a new sheen to its feathers, Povas can cleanse the poisonous akumas by digesting the evil!_

"It may not be a lucky charm," Povas admitted as he tossed the feathers up, "but it'll have to do!"

Just as Ladybug's charm worked, the feathers spun around all of Paris, erasing the string, freeing everyone and placing the panther back into its fixed cage. From the shroud of darkness Marinette fell to her knees. "Huh? Wh-where am I?"

"Excellent," Povas pat Chat Noir on the head, "using the cougar as a distraction while also keeping its wild instincts under control using the string. Very impressive, pecan."

 _Again with the pecan._

"Are you alright, Marinette?" Chat Noir helped her to her feet. "I'm sorry Ladybug couldn't be here."

"O-oh, that's fine," she stammered, "I'm just sorry I couldn't fight HawkMoth's control."

"Chat Noir."

Both turned to Povas as his feathers recollected at his side; he seemed to be in the midst of deep contemplation. "…You said you didn't trust me."

"I," Chat could see that there was conflict in Povas' mind, "I just want to know the truth, Povas. About everything. You can trust me and Ladybug, honest."

"…It's been a while since I've had teammates. I had hoped to simply be the night guard, but…what is it you want to know?"

"Who you are, and what happened to Graham."

"…Very well. Tonight, atop the school, I will answer your questions. Until then," he didn't look back, "I bid you farewell, Chat Noir."

 _…Finally_ , Chat Noir watched as Povas flew off, _I'm going to crack this case wide open._

* * *

"Tikki?" Marinette had told Chat Noir that she had to meet a dear friend nearby, allowing her to make her getaway before he started asking too many questions. "Where are you, Tikki?"

 _She must have hidden away after I was akumatized. Could she still be hiding in the rubble of the burnt building?_

"Marinette!"

She spun around to find her small Kwami racing towards her, planting a big kiss on her cheek. "Oh, Tikki, you're safe!"

"And so are you, Marinette! I'm so glad to see you're not hurt!"

"Of course not, thanks to Chat Noir and Povas. Say, where did you go while I was attacking Paris?"

"I…," Tikki flew back down into Marinette's fixed satchel, "I went to get help…I'm sorry, Marinette."

Sorry? About getting help? From who?

"I…I had to tell him."

"Tell…him?"

Suddenly, Marinette felt the presence of someone watching her. She took a quick glance at the roofs above to find Povas looking her way before leaping off into the distance.

 _….He…he knows who I am now…but could it be that tonight, I and Chat Noir will know who he is, too?_


	21. Can You Imagine the Birthday Candles?

**~THAT NIGHT~**

"I hope your mission went well, M'lady."

Ladybug sighed at Chat Noir stepped down beside her onto the roof od the school that evening. "I'm sorry I couldn't take you with me to check out the other districts of Paris for any sightings of HawkMoth enthusiasts, but I needed you here. Good thing, too, what with that Marinette girl becoming akumatized."

 _I'm glad Tikki and Povas set up this whole alibi for me, or it'd be way too suspicious on my part._

"Thanks for the message about tonight," she added as Chat sat beside her, "but let's not be too hard on Povas, okay? I have a feeling he's been through a lot more than we have, Chat."

"I understand," Chat replied as they gazed at the stars together, "but I don't like him holding back all these burdens."

"Don't we both have our own burdens that we don't share?"

They kept their eyes locked for a long moment, studying each other's expressions before quickly looking away, back to the moon.

 _I've never really asked Chat Noir what sort of things he goes through in his civilian form…maybe sometime we could…just talk…_

"…Ladybug," Chat smiled, "I love following you into battle."

"Oh?"

"I would follow you to the ends of Paris-no, to the ends of the earth if I had to."

"…"

"But that doesn't mean I can't take charge when I need to."

"Oh, Chat," she gave him her own warm smile, "I've never doubted your strength. No one should."

 _Sometimes I think you're far stronger than me, Chat…_

"Enjoying the view, petite pecans?"

"Ah, Povas," Ladybug and Chat Noir swung around and stood side by side, "I know this is hard for you, but-?"

It wasn't Povas standing in front of them. Ladybug couldn't see any signs of their feathery friend; instead they shared the school rooftop with a young man a few years older than herself, carrying a small bag and wearing a simple black t-shirt, grey pants and boots.

"Um, hello," she waved politely, "may I ask who you are, and what you're doing up here on the roof?"

The young man didn't answer or smile. He opened his bag and pulled out something blue; slipping it onto his head, he then proceeded to open a smaller case and place something into each of his eyes before returning his gaze to them.

 _…No…way…_

"I'm sorry," the young man sighed as he dropped the bag, his new appearance completed by the bright blue ponytail wig and orange eye contacts, "that I have to reveal this dark secret to you."

"…Graham? Is that," Ladybug cautiously stepped up to him, "is that really you? Are you the real _Eye of Hera_?"

"Yes, Ladybug, it's me." He gave one of Graham's one genuine smiles. "I can't go losing to a burning building now, can I?"

"You bought that expansive wig and those contacts before creating _Eye of Hera_ ," Chat Noir explained, "so that no one would know what you really looked like, not even your backup dancers. You were hired to be the lead performer while looking like this, right?"

"Correct."

"But why?!" Ladybug felt like she was on some sort of roller coaster that wasn't stopping anytime soon. "Why would you lie? What do you have to hide, Graham?"

"That's why I asked Chat Noir and you to meet me here, isn't it?"

"…You…asked us…no, Povas asked…oh…"

"Graham is Povas," Chat Noir put the final pieces together, "and he faked his own death so that he could live fulltime as Povas, without a true secret identity."

 _This has got to be some kind of trick._

"I'm sorry for all the emotional stress I caused you, Paris and the world," Graham removed the contacts and wig, "but if you would hear me out, I can tell you everything leading up to this decision."

"This is my fault, too," a small bird-like Kwami flew up from behind him into the moonlight, "I agreed to the plan from the beginning."

"Are you," Chat Noir pointed to it, "Arguss? Povas' Kwami partner?"

"Yes. I am the peacock Kwami. It's nice to meet you."

Ladybug took a slow, deep breath. "Alright, Povas…Graham…you created a new identity as the _Eye of Hera_ , masqueraded as a dancing performer on a world tour, and once you got here you decided to give up everything for your career as a hero?"

"Exactly. You see, I've been at this for a long time…to be honest, there really isn't a Graham anymore."

"You don't look that old, Graham."

"…Would you like to know when I first met Arguss?" Graham rubbed Arguss' cheek as a small smile appeared on his face. Ladybug and Chat Noir gave each other a faithful glance before nodding.

"…It was in London that I met her. I was working for a printing company and had just come to meet one of the new workers, a young guy named Ben…he was hoping to have a word with me over a light lunch, so I set out to meet him. Along the way I was stopped by an elderly woman who asked for my assistance, and-"

"Hold on."

Ladybug and Povas turned to Chat Noir, whose bright green eyes were widening. "A printing company in London? You moved from a printing shop to breakdancing?"

"I've…had a lot of time to practice many different hobbies."

"Say," Ladybug felt that something was being left out of Graham's explanation, "this Ben person. Whatever happened to him?"

"…He returned to America the following year, to work on his own newspaper."

"…Graham."

"I'm telling you the truth, Ladybug."

"What is it, Ladybug?" Chat Noir's curiosity was getting the better of him. "What's so wrong about this Ben figure?"

"…What was the newspaper called, Graham?"

"…It was," he looked them both dead in the eyes, his icy blue eyes filled with a smothered fire,

" _The Pennsylvania Gazette_."

"Hey," Chat motioned, "I've…I've heard of that somewhere…hold on! Wasn't that a popular newspaper in America-"

"From 1728 to 1800," Ladybug finished his shocking realization, her history teacher's lessons on early printing industries coming back to her, "Graham – you were friends with Benjamin Franklin; you met him in 1725."


	22. A Story 290 Years in the Making Pt 1

**~290 YEARS AGO~**

"Get on with it, Graham!"

"I'm about to lose the will of my arms, Charles," Graham sighed as he beat the ink, "give me a moment or more."

Charles was a scraggly man who was a regular visitor to the chapel, eyeing every detail and keeping all the employees on schedule for his own amusement. There wasn't much they could do; he was one of the local toughs. "Do not go about giving me such tongue."

 _Such tongue, he says_ , Graham rolled his eyes as Charles stooped out of the room, leaving him and the other two current workers to the peace of their work sounds, _not like the tongue he uses on any suspicious passing company._

"Say," the new fellow pulling the press lever behind him asked, "is he always like that?"

"Don't worry about Charles, Benjamin. He enjoys a good show of brawns without using the brain first."

"Well, then, you'll have to share the stories with me over lunch, Graham."

"So long as you're the one paying."

"Ha-ha, oh sure, place it all on the newcomer!"

* * *

As he and Benjamin exited the chapel, Graham breathed in the fresh air. "The industry around here is moving too fast for me, Benjamin."

"You must not lose sight of your goals, Graham," Benjamin gazed up at the sky as pedestrians strolled past, "I, for example, have many dreams I intend to accomplish before I die."

"Such as?"

"Why, starting my own newspaper. Now, where shall we meet?"

"I know a good place down around the corner."

As Benjamin headed out ahead of him, Graham made sure that no toughs were lingering about. Charles may have been a guard for hire, but it didn't keep him from trying to line his pockets through illegal means.

 _I wish there was a way to keep the streets clean without having to place our trust in such criminals_ , he kept to himself as he began to follow Benjamin's direction, _maybe a force of protectors…?_

Across the street was Charles, pestering an older woman who was hunched over her cane, her bag slipping off her shawl. He made a mental note to tell the shop keeper as he made his way around a passing carriage towards them. "Charles!"

"Oh, please, Graham," Charles turned to him with a sneer, "I may be small, but I've got a real energy behind my fists."

"Those fists aren't for patronizing innocent women," Graham stepped between them, "keep them to yourselves."

"…Or," he raised them, "I could be a gentleman…and share."

"With wh-"

 **BAM!**

* * *

"Such a brave boy," the elderly woman poured Graham a cup of tea as they sat in her lavender living room, "and so handsome, too."

Graham pat the damp cloth against his bruised cheek. "Thank you, miss. I only wish this "handsome" face wasn't pounding like the ink beaters."

"There are few men brave like you, child…and for this, I have made my decision."

"?" Graham watched intently as she lifted a small black box from her purse and held it out for him to take. "…You don't have to give me anything, really."

 _I'm already late enough as it is to meet up with Benjamin._

"But I have to, child – for you have been chosen. You were the one who believed that we needed a group of protectors, are you not?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"Then become the protector." She lifted the lid, and Graham made out a beautiful greenish-blue brooch inside.

"…A brooch? Why is it-?"

A small creature shot out of the box and hovered in front of his face – a small bird-like creature.

 _De-demon?!_

"Hello, chosen," it spoke to him as he dropped the damp cloth in shock, "my name is Arguss…and I'm here to make you the hero you're meant to be."

 _…This power…what is this…?_

* * *

"...I wonder how Benjamin got by at lunch without my company yesterday," Povas watched over the London night as the wind picked up, "I hope he wasn't too mad…"

His attire was strangely alien to him. It was like azure armour with any chainmail, with a metal eye mask concealing his identity and a shield like peacock feathers strapped around his back. The brooch was attached to his belt, where he felt a sword should have hung.

 _All I have is the shield…to protect the people, rather than fight their battles for them._

"You're not getting lost in thought, are you?"

"Sort of," he turned to Ladybug, a lovely young blonde in a dark red, polka dotted corset dress, her face covered by a lacy mask, "I'm only wondering about the future, nothing big."

"Look, I haven't been at this for very long. I only met Tikki a few weeks ago, but I'd like to think that I have some experience. Experience I'd like to share with you. You're not alone, Povas; you have a team now."

 _I understand_ , he followed her from rooftop to rooftop as they scoured the city for trouble, _we are the protectors now. I just wish I knew how to plan out the future from here. I wish I knew how long this is going to be a part of my life…_

"Now, now," he and Ladybug stopped on top of the nearby church as a voice came from the darkness, "do not go racing ahead of us, will you?"

From out of the shadows came HawkMoth and Chat Noir to join them, both in their own armours and helmets. "You are much younger," HawkMoth sighed as he released a small purple butterfly, "and so you must give us who are older time."

"Speak for yourself, good sir," Chat Noir chuckled, "I happen to be one with the young, if I may say."

"You may," Ladybug drew closer to him, petting his chin as his cat ears twitched, "but do remember that our identities are a secret, even from each other."

 _Until the time comes,_ Povas hoped as HawkMoth let his butterfly fly down into the city, _when we can place our trust in each other to the fullest._


	23. A Story 290 Years in the Making Pt 2

**~250 YEARS AGO~**

"Immortality cannot be abused, Graham," Arguss warned him as they watched the ceremony below from atop a large tree, "it will cost you dearly; perhaps not physically, but mentally and emotionally, for sure. It isn't a power I'm proud of."

In the garden outside of the city limits, Wayzz and his partner, Miss Hamish, were standing before the other Kwami and their chosen. She held open each of their boxes, and one by one they said their goodbyes. Her crippled body slowly creaked from face to face; Graham didn't see much more time in her future.

"All Kwami must eventually rest before they choose their next partner. It is only natural; one cannot fight forever. See how they've aged, Graham."

Tikki gave her partner one last goodbye kiss before tearfully returning to her earrings in the case; then each box was placed back inside a smaller chest, and Graham felt his heart sink slowly as his teammates, the very people he'd shares the past forty years of his life with, went off in their own directions. Even Ladybug and Chat Noir separated.

 _Surely they could have been something._

"…Povas," Miss Hamish called out as she stood by a bed of roses, "are you there, Povas?"

Arguss fluttered beside his still body. "…Won't you answer her?"

"…I've been nineteen for forty years, Arguss. The longer I'm Povas, the longer I stay the same, never aging, unchanging. I…I can't face her anymore…she's about to give up Wayzz, isn't she, Arguss?"

"…Yes," they stood in silence as Miss Hamish slowly carried the chest into a nearby carriage, "it is time for the next Guardian to be chosen. Wayzz has the power of longevity, so they live for a long time, but you, as the Advisor, must live forever much, much longer, as is the way."

"…I have nothing else, Arguss. Should I return to society, the people would recognize me, and they would believe that I'm some sort of warlock." He averted his gaze as Miss Hamish drove off. "…How long did the previous Advisor live, Arguss?"

"No more than a hundred years…I'm sorry, Graham. I did tell you the price of being the peacock miraculous."

"…I guess it takes forty years to really get something through this thick skull of mine, huh?"

Arguss gave him a quick squeeze on his cheek. "You just tell me when you're ready to pass me on, okay?"

"I will…but not now. As the Advisor, it's my job to watch over the newcomers now, just as I once was. Whenever the new protectors are chosen, we'll be there, Arguss – and we will continue to protect the world."

 _I wonder_ , Graham thought to himself as he transformed back and leapt from tree to tree towards the city, _what my life would have been like, had I simply joined Benjamin Franklin for that light lunch? What could I have become, had I not taken up the responsibility of the miraculous? And…what will I do once the time comes for me to give up this power?_

* * *

 **~? MONTHS AGO~**

"…Graham?"

He didn't respond. They sat on a large rock outside the trailers, the city of Lhasa just beyond the trees. He was hidden away from the others, his bright blue wig starting to slip from his head. As Matilda made her past the rock he stood and ran through the trees, Arguss following close behind.

"Graham, can we talk?"

After a moment he stopped to catch his breath, leaning on a small, withering tree. "…How long have I been at this, Arguss?"

"Well…about 290 years now…Graham," she hovered in front of his tired eyes, "remember what I told you?"

"…Always eat my vegetables?"

"Well, yes, but the other thing; whenever you're ready to pass me on to the next chosen, just tell me."

"I…I can't. I don't know how to live without being the immortal peacock. I've," he gazed out at the city, "I've come too far."

"The previous Povas had the same troubles, Graham. You aren't the first chosen, you know, and you can't be the last."

"…I…I just need a break."

"A break?" Arguss watched with surprise as he took the brooch off and held it up towards the sun. "Graham, what are you-?!"

 _Swip!_

Arguss vanished back into the brooch. Graham let it drop onto the ground before he slid down and placed his face in his hands.

"…Oh, Arguss…what am I? I…I'm not Graham…Graham belong to the past, but I…I'm…I'm scared of aging…I don't want to grow old…"

"Graham?"

"Ah," he stood up and nearly stumbled over as Matilda and Taylor came out from behind another tree, "how long have you two been there?"

"We just came. We're not stalkers," Taylor giggled, "come on, you look like you could use a nice, long nap."

"…Yeah," Graham felt something in him stirring as he walked away from the brooch, "I really could."

 _A nice, long…never-ending nap…_

* * *

"Ugh," Graham tossed and turned for hours in his light sleep as heavy rain poured outside his trailer, "no…not now…Arguss…please, don't leave…don't…I'm sorry…no…NOO!"

He bolted upright, soaked with sweat. "I…I left her…I left her on her own!"

 _First I lose track of the current Guardian_ , Graham mentally slapped himself as he tugged on some shoes, completely forgetting to put his wig or contacts on, _and then I abandon Arguss. I'm such a fool! I need to get her back before somebody takes her!_

He burst the trailer door open and began to make his way back to where he knew he had left the brooch.

 _I won't give up my responsibility! I can never let anyone else suffer the same as I have – or let Arguss fall into the wrong hands!_


	24. If it Weren't For These Meddlings Kids

**~PRESENT DAY~**

"…After that, I saw Gabriel Agreste walking away with the brooch. He must have thought it was some trinket and picked it up without a second thought. I came here and tricked Adrien Agreste into taking it for me. As for the _Eye of Hera_?" Graham smiled and rubbed his finger under Arguss' cheek.

"It is said in Greek Mythology that Hera created the peacock, and that the eyes of its tail are those of the stars. I thought that maybe, if the Guardian could catch onto the reference, they would perhaps find me…never did happen, though."

The trio stood in silence as Graham finished his explanation. He turned away from the duo, Arguss resting on his shoulder. Ladybug and Chat Noir shared a long glance before she tapped Graham on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry. All of this…I never could have imagined that someone would be willing to be a superhero for so long. I mean, that's over two hundreds years of fighting…but why do you seem to refer to Graham as somebody else?"

"…Because Graham really has become someone else," he turned to her, "I'm simply Povas now."

"You're still you. We all have our secret identities, and nothing should be able to take that away. I know you've been at this for a long time, but you've gotta know when to take breaks."

"Ladybug is totally right," Chat Noir grinned, "you have us as teammates now. You have no excuse to be alone. Now that we've solved the mystery of Graham, as well, there's no reason we can't put our trust in each other."

Graham looked from Chat Noir back to Ladybug before giving a small grin. "I guess I've just been too much of a drama queen these past few decades, huh?"

Chat Noir pinched his fingers together. "Just a teeny-weeny bit."

As Ladybug rolled her eyes Arguss bowed her head. "Thank you, Ladybug and Chat Noir. I'll be sure to make Graham take as least three naps a day."

"Say," Graham countered, "that's overdoing it a tad, Arguss. I still need to be able to watch over Paris."

"Alright…two naps a day!"

"Now, it might be late," Ladybug winked at Chat Noir, "but do you think master is still awake, Chat?"

"Sure."

"…Master?" Graham's eyes widened. "You mean…the Guardian…"

"I think," Ladybug gently took Graham's hand, "it's time Povas met his Guardian at long last, don't you?"

* * *

 _Knock-knock!_

"Come in," Master Fu answered as he read a book beside his mat. Wayzz ducked back into a small bag sitting beside him as Ladybug, Chat Noir and Povas entered, closing the door behind them.

"Povas," Ladybug began, "this is Master-?"

"It is an honour," Povas took to one knee and bowed his head before Fu, "I am grateful to you for choosing such remarkable successors for Tikki and Plagg."

"Well somebody's a gentleman," she chuckled as Fu returned the bow, "Master Fu, you mentioned that you had never seen the peacock miraculous, correct?"

"Indeed," he replied as the trio sat before him, "when I received the miraculous and became the Guardian with Wayzz, the peacock brooch was already missing. Apparently, the Guardian before me didn't have it, either."

Wayzz slipped out of the bag. "It has been a while, Povas. The last time I saw you was over two hundred years ago, when I was still with Miss Hamish. You never did show up afterwards."

Chat Noir's ears twitched. "But, I thought you wanted to be the Advisor, Povas? Didn't you team up with the next generation of heroes?"

"…It became harder and harder to work up the courage to find them," he gazed at the mat, "I am from a different era. Heck, how many people do you know that have shook the hands of Benjamin Franklin? I would always be the outsider, so…I eventually stopped looking, and did my own thing, until I nearly lost Arguss."

"Well, you are here now," Fu smiled, "and that means that you are part of this team. From now on, you must lean on us for support, just as we will on you." He clapped his hands together. "Ladybug, Chat Noir, it is late. I suggest you get some rest. You never know when HawkMoth will strike again."

They stood up and slowly left the room. "We'll see you, Povas."

"…Yes."

As Chat closed the door behind him, Ladybug held her fist you and smirked.

"What's this more, m'lady?"

"For your help in solving the mystery of Povas and the _Eye of Hera_. If you hadn't, I…I don't know if I'd ever overcome the guilt."

He grinned and fist-pumped her enthusiastically. "Pound it!"

* * *

"…I see," Master Fu took in everything Graham told him as Arguss and Wayzz slept peacefully in the middle of the mat, "so you know Ladybug and Chat Noir's identities, and you believe to have the identity of HawkMoth, as well?"

"I wish I could say more," Graham pointed to Arguss, "but I'm forbidden from revealing secret identities that I've learned through using the all-seeing eyes."

"I understand. So, you wish to continue living only as Povas? I could use an assistant around here, and you could live a normal life as Graham."

 _…To live a normal life…I haven't done that in nearly three hundred years…_

"…I don't think that's the life for me, Master," he politely declined and stared out the window, "it's been too long. Besides, I don't mind. I have a room to myself at the mayor's hotel, so I'll just keep to myself."

"The hotel…hmm…"

"Is something wrong, Master?"

"No. I simply have my eyes on two potential miraculous holders. They'll need some coaxing, and a lot of work, but I believe that, given the right amount of time and care, they will become unstoppable allies."

"…It's been so long since I've been on a team like this."

Master Fu rose and grabbed a box of tissues. "It must have been very lonely all these years. You left behind so much for the sake of the miraculous."

"Yes, I…why are you grabbing those?"

Fu sat down beside Graham and handed him one, a relieved smile on his face. "You know who they're for."

"…?" Graham felt his cheeks and was shocked to find tears trickling down them. "I…I haven't…cried in forever…not like this…"

"You finally have one, Povas." Fu placed a comforting hand on Graham's shoulder. "A real home."

 _…I finally…have a place to call my own…yes…I am home._

 **Never in a million years did I think that anyone besides myself would enjoy my take on the peacock miraculous. As much as it'd be a real twist for Mrs. Agreste to be the true holder, I always imagined some kid in Tibet crying because he lost his miraculous to a world famous fashion designer, and that kid in turn became Graham! It's amazing the things you can come up with when you put your mind to it...in the middle of your Welfare course XD I should say ahead of time, I won't be turning this into a full on entire season. This is simply my take on a 'what if' for the miraculous holder. What if it really isn't Mama Agreste, or even Gabriel Agreste?**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope that, as this story wraps up in the upcoming chapters, that you'll all continue to join along!**


	25. Art Comes From the Heart

"This is amazing, Marinette," Nathanael held up the dark grey beret he had just unwrapped, eyes widening, "and you made this all on your own, even the design? Incredible!"

Marinette and Adrien sat in the hospital room, the sun blazing through the window. A nurse passed by the door and peeked in for a quick check, taking the wrapping paper away to be thrown out.

 _It took me five hours and over a dozen puncture wounds from my sewing needle_ , Marinette sighed, _but his smile is all worth it._

"So," he put the beret on, "how does it look? Is it me?"

Adrien gave a thumbs up. "You look like a professional artist!"

"Huh?! Marinette, how could you?"

Everyone turned to find Lila at the door, holding an armful of gifts. "What do you think you're doing, wooing my boy?"

"Y-Y-Your," Nathanael stuttered, "b-boy?"

"Of course," she entered and placed the gifts on a chair on the other side of the bed, "since it's apparent that you can't keep yourself out of danger, I see it only fit that someone takes good care of you, right?"

"Right…?"

"And who better," she leaned in and placed a kiss on his cheek, "than your…you know…girl?"

"…M-M-My g-girl?!" His cheeks went as red as his hair and he pulled his beret over his eyes. "G-gosh, Lila, I…really?"

She giggled. "Yes, really, you dork!"

"I have a feeling those two were made for each other," Adrien whispered to Marinette as Lila and Nathanael continued to chat, "it really is great that Lila has found someone that she really likes."

 _I agree_ , Marinette nodded, _just like us…ah, Marinette, hold yourself together!_

"Uh, thanks for coming with me here to present the beret, Adrien."

"No problem," he reached into his pants pocket, where Marinette swore she could see him holding onto something small, "it was nice spending this time with you…and Nathanael, I mean!"

"Oh, of course!"

"…But our walk was pretty great, too."

…Yeah…

"Pssh. Pssh!"

Again everyone turned to the door, where Alya was peeking her head in and examining the room. "Alya? What on earth are you doing?"

"Making sure there are no nurses around. Are we clear?"

"I think so," Nathan recalled the schedule, "Nurse Charlotte shouldn't be by with lunch for another ten minutes."

"Perfect! Quick, get up on the bed, and hurry!"

"Huh?" Marinette and Adrien came up beside Nathanael as Alya walked into the room, followed by older student Mireille, who gave a sky wave. "What's going on, Alya? What are you planning?"

Alya handed Mireille her phone and made a whistling sound with her fingers. "We have ten minutes, people, so keep it coming, keep it coming!"

Marinette gawked as her entire class ran into the room and made their way around the bed, Nino stretching out along the edge of it. "Pose for the camera, dudes!"

As Lila got up and sat beside Nathanael, Ivan and Mylene as her side, Adrien sat on his other side and instinctively pulled Marinette on his lap, her head between his and Nathanael's; Chloe was sure to get cozy beside him. "Give them your biggest smile, Adrien!"

"Everyone squeeze in," Mireille put the camera up to her face, "and…ready…on the count of three, everyone say 'Fromage'! One, two, three!"

"FROMAGE!"

 _Click! Click!_

"Hey!" A stout young nurse stepped into the room, shocked by the crowd. "I come early to check in on things, and what do I find? A crowding violation! Everybody, OUT!"

"Enjoy your gifts," Lila pecked Nathanael on the cheek one last time before racing out of the room with the rest of the class, "and get better soon!"

"I'm going to post the picture on my blog," Alya followed Juleka out, "so keep an eye out!"

Nathanael gave a wave as Marinette guided the class to the stairs, where they began their descent. She came up beside Lila, who shook her head. "I hope he doesn't get in trouble because of us."

"He'll be fine…I'm sorry, Lila."

"For what?"

"For always being on your case about Ladybug." Marinette held her pinky out. "From now on, I pinky promise to never bug you again about your opinion of her. It's your decision to make about whether you like her or not."

Lila stopped on the steps and, chuckling, clasped their pinkies together. "Deal…hey, did I ever tell you the guys about the time that I made a pinky promise with the president of America?"

"Lila," the class groaned in unison, "no!"

The staircase erupted in laughter as the class made their way out of the hospital and separated. Chloe gave Adrien a goodbye smooch before returning to her own limo with Sabrina. Soon it was just Adrien and Marinette left.

"…Tomorrow is the worldwide funeral for Graham of the _Eye of Hera_ ," Adrien said aloud, "are you attending?"

"Me? Uh…"

 _What am I supposed to say? I already know that Graham isn't really dead, but I certainly can't tell Adrien that._

"I, uh, will probably be watching it on the television with my family. It's sure to be crowded, and I want to let other people have the chance to go live."

"Me, too," Adrien averted his gaze, "I don't think my father will let me go, anyways."

"…"

"…"

"…It's been a strange week, hasn't it?"

"Totally," he smiled, "but, now that I think about it…we did get to spend a lot of time with each other…it was strange, suspenseful, and downright dangerous…but I enjoyed every moment with you."

"…M-me, too…!"

The limo pulled up, and Marinette could Mr. Agreste's secretary in the passenger seat as Adrien made his way over. "Well, my ride's here. I'll be seeing you, Marinette."

"Yeah," she waved as he got in the car and it drove off, "be seeing you…"

"Say, Marinette," Tikki peeked out of the satchel, "we've learned a lot this week, huh?"

"It's been a journey," she agreed as her grin grew, "but…well, I'd like to think that, despite the danger…it's been for the better."

 **And so we've reached the penultimate chapter of our story. It's been a lot of fun writing this out. I was originally just going to keep it at the prologue, a one-shot headcanon that maybe Mama Agreste was just a decoy by the writer; as I thought more it, however, I decided that it would have enough material for a full story. As the last chapter comes sooner than later, I hope that you guys continue to enjoy the story for what its worth, and thank you for all the support.**

 **As things wrap up, continue to support the show through its break, and until next time!**


	26. Epilogue And the End of a Lonely Era

**~THAT EVENING~**

"Such a lovely night," Chat Noir stretched and looked over the city from atop the news building, "and to think I was going to go straight to bed. Sometimes a cat has to stretch its legs…?" He crouched and peered out at a nearby building across the street, where he spotted something small and blue fluttering from the edge of the roof.

"…Heh-heh."

* * *

Povas stared at the museum through his feathers from afar, resting on the school roof. He leaned over to make sure no one was around before jumping down towards the bridge, where he watched the small waves pat against the walls.

 _I can drop hints about HawkMoth's identities…but then, won't I be ripping apart families? If Chat Noir finds out, then what will happen to Adrien's relationship with his father? And how will that other girl, the one that was speaking to me through the feather, react to learning her father is the true mastermind?_

He sighed and rubbed his hand through his hair. "Might as well have another look through my other feathers." He clicked in his mind through every feather he had left throughout the city, keeping his eyes out for anything out of the ordinary.

 _Calm so far,_ he stepped up onto the railing over the water and came to the feather near the news building _, maybe I'll be able to go to sleep early tonight-?!_

"Yo," A large green eyes suddenly spread out over his view, "that you, Povas?"

"Pecan-Chat Noir," Povas was caught way off guard by Chat's eyes, "where are you-ah, ah!" He lost his footing and fell backwards, hitting the chilly waters with a loud _splash!_

"Bwah!" His head popped out of the water and as he began to spit it out. "Nicely done, Chat Noir. Haven't been swimming in years." As he climbed out of the water onto the railing Chat came down beside him and began to chortle. "And what do you find so funny about this situation?"

"Nothing, I just…I guess I never expected to not be sneezing around feathers."

"…What?"

"I have allergies," Chat shrugged, "but for some reason, I don't sneeze when I'm around your feathers."

"They're not actual feathers, more like synthetic copies."

"You boys weren't going to scour the city without me, were you?"

Both young men turned to find Ladybug stand on top of the school roof, the wind blowing her pigtails to the side as she gave them a huge smile. She flipped down in front of them and rested her hands on her hips. "Now that there are two of you it makes my job twice as hard."

"Easy now, M'lady," Chat took her hand and kissed it, "you're making it sound as though we're trouble."

"That's because you are."

"…Acceptable."

Povas sneezed into his sleeve and moaned. "Trouble is a bit of an understatement, petite pecan."

The lucky duo chuckled. "Come on," Ladybug took the lead, "let's have a quick lookover of the city before you catch your death."

"…"

"…Wrong choice of words, I suppose, what with your funeral tomorrow."

Povas pointed to the feather attached to the bakery beside them. "You know I have the entire city in my view, right? Don't you both, whoever you are outside of your costumes, have school tomorrow?"

"Then we should make this even quicker," Chat explained, "so we can get bed faster. That's the most responsible thing to do, right, Papa Povas?"

 _The most responsible thing would be to just stay in bed…_

"What did you just call me?"

"Papa Povas." Ladybug winked. "A little give and take for our 'petite pecan' nicknames."

 _…I think I could get used to that. Not that they need to know just yet._

"Come on," She swung her yo-yo out and leapt onto the Bakery's top balcony, "let's have a little bit of bonding time, shall we, team miraculous?"

"Right behind you, Ladybug!" Chat got his baton out and swept up to her side; Povas was right on his tail. They overlooked the bridge as the moon rose higher into the blank canvas of the sky.

Giving each other a silent nod, Ladybug and Chat Noir jumped down onto the bridge and ran along the opposing rails.

 _…Just one moment._

From one of his feathers, the one by the museum, he saw Mr. Kubdel step out and lock the doors behind him.

 _We could…I could…no…not now…_

Mr. Kubdel's eyes met the road, and for a brief moment Povas felt his heart begin to quicken in pace.

"Povas, hurry up!" He glanced up to find Ladybug and Chat Noir waving for him to join them across the bridge.

 _…Soon, HawkMoth. Soon you'll meet your end._

Povas jumped down from the building, and with a smirk he couldn't contain he got up onto the railing, and ran over beside the lucky duo; together the trio leapt into the sky, off into the night and the midst of Paris as it slept peacefully under their watch.

* * *

 **~EARLY NEXT MORNING~**

Mr. Kubdel stepped out of his car and, circling the museum, stepped up to the front doors and began to unlock them. He was to prepare the new Amazon Forest exhibit before joining his children at the funeral for once famed dancer and performer _Eye of Hera_.

 _I never understood his type of music_ , he thought to himself as he heard the locks click open, _and to be wearing a mask all that time is very unnerving…not that I'm one to talk, I suppose...darn it, I forgot my brochures in the car!_

He began to walk past the pyramid in front of the entrance and reached the road before taking to the sidewalk. As he took his first step to the right he felt a presence nearby, and his gaze fell to the opposite side of the street.

 _…What? Who is…!_

Across the street stood a young man, black hair and gleaming blue eyes swept by the morning breeze. Their eyes locked, and for the first time in his life Mr. Kubdel felt a pulsing fear.

"…Are you," he spoke aloud, making sure no one else could hear them, "…no, you couldn't be…could you?"

The stranger wore a simple tank and pants, and after a brief moment of tense silence between them, broke into a smile. He closed his eyes and turned.

"Wait," Mr. Kubdel raised his hand, "you can't possibly be-!"

 _No, he couldn't have figured it out!_

 ** _HONK, HONK!_**

A large truck zoomed past, and Mr. Kubdel gawked as the young man seemingly vanished into thin air, not a trace of him left.

 _…I see_ , he straightened his scarf, careful to make sure the brooch was well hidden, _ah, yes, Povas, your message has been received. Very well, miraculous holders, I'll play this game just as you have mine._

He smirked and took to his walk with an edgier stride.

 _This is only the beginning._

 **END**

 **And here it is, the end of a journey. I never had any plans to create an entirely different season with my own character, more like a possible other start to the new season coming. Graham didn't even have a name until I randomly came up with it in the second chapter! It's been a real ride writing this, and all of your reviews and comments have only helped in the creation of this story, so thank you all very much! Now that this and 'Miraculous Quantic Squad' are complete, it's time to move onto my next two stories.**

 **Thanks for staying for the ride, and I hope you can all take a moment to check out my new story coming very, very soon, 'Ladybug: Origins', my own take on the once proclaimed anime pilot (please watch the Ladybug PV trailer before reading). Until then!**


End file.
